


Очевидец

by Green_Eyed2020



Series: Переводы фанфиков Disasteriffic Kaz [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Embedded Images, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Sam Winchester's Visions, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed2020/pseuds/Green_Eyed2020
Summary: Городок Вичита шокирован зверским убийством молодой девушки. Убийством, у которого был очевидец, находившийся за многие мили от места преступления. Видéние показало Сэму достаточно, но Винчестеры не успели. Опять. И, конечно, они не могли оставить убийцу безнаказанным, тем более что тот не стал останавливаться на достигнутом…Время действия: После эпизода 2.11 «Игрушки».
Series: Переводы фанфиков Disasteriffic Kaz [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026652
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Another's Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478068) by [Disasteriffic_Kaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disasteriffic_Kaz/pseuds/Disasteriffic_Kaz). 



> Коллажи: Green_Eyed2020

Дин бросил горящие спички в разрытую могилу и улыбнулся, когда пламя взметнулось в ночной мрак. Рыжие языки высветили измученное лицо младшего брата, стоявшего на другой стороне ямы. Схватившись за голову, он старался выглядеть не так скверно, как, несомненно, себя чувствовал. Дин стал собирать снаряжение, радуясь, что они упокоили дух Джаспера Ньюмана, и он больше не станет терроризировать местных подростков. Распрямившись, Дин закинул сумку на плечо и взглянул на брата.

– Сваливаем, – сказал Дин, глядя, как Сэм с трудом превращает гримасу боли в улыбку.

– Отлично. Здесь чертовски холодно. – Взяв свою сумку, Сэм пошел за Дином к машине. Он уже несколько часов убеждал себя, что это всего лишь головная боль, но скоро стало невозможно отрицать тот факт, что дело идет к полноценной мигрени. Такого давно уже не случалось, и он постарался не вспоминать о том, как Джесс клала ему на лоб холодную салфетку и покрывала легкими поцелуями его щеку, чтобы отвлечь от боли.

С трудом волоча ноги по кладбищенской траве, он на секунду закрыл глаза, пытаясь заглушить горечь утраты. Казалось, смерть отца всколыхнула все былое. Старые раны напомнили о себе, и смерть Джесс снова занозой засела в сердце вдобавок к пустоте, образовавшейся после ухода отца. Он остановился, когда внезапно кто-то хлопнул его по груди, и, открыв глаза, обнаружил перед собой Дина.

– Напролом собрался? – раздраженно спросил Дин, указывая на невысокую ограду, в которую Сэм, шедший с закрытыми глазами, уже готов был врезаться. – Будет лучше, если ты ее обойдешь.

– Да. Прости. – Свернув, Сэм направился к воротам.

– Что с тобой, Сэм? – прищурившись, спросил Дин, когда они подходили к машине. – Потому что впечатление такое, что ты вот-вот снова зателепатишь.

Сэм со стоном покачал головой.

– Это просто мигрень, Дин. Ничего сверхъестественного, ясно? – сказал Сэм и при виде недоверия, отразившегося на лице брата, закатил глаза. Это было ошибкой. Голову снова пронзила боль, и он сдавил пальцами переносицу. 

Дин вздохнул, отступаясь.

– Садись в машину, – он развернул брата и мягко подтолкнул его к пассажирской двери, сняв сумку с его плеча. Он должен был признать, что это не было похоже на видение. Если бы это было оно, Сэм уже стонал бы и корчился на земле, так что Дин перевел дух, позволяя себе расслабиться. И все же, постоянно поглядывая на младшего брата, он подмечал, как тот жмурится от фар встречных машин, как постанывает от грохота проехавшего грузовика, как на его лице появляется сосредоточенное выражение человека, едва сдерживающего тошноту. Все это были типичные симптомы мигреней, которыми страдал Сэм. Пускай прошло уже много лет с тех пор, как он нянчился с братом из-за этой напасти, но он не забыл, как это бывает.

Вскоре после полуночи Дин сжалился над ним и остановился возле мотеля. Вытащив Сэма из машины, он отвел его в номер, где первым делом включил свет в ванной комнате, оставив все остальные лампы погашенными.

– Спасибо, – с благодарностью пробормотал Сэм и свернулся калачиком на дальней кровати. Зарывшись лицом в подушку, он прислушивался к тихим звукам, пока Дин заносил в номер их сумки, входил в ванную и выходил оттуда, открывал бутылку воды. Сэм вздрогнул, когда рука брата коснулась его плеча.

– Без паники. Возьми это, – успокоил его Дин. Он помнил, что во время приступа даже кожа брата становилась чувствительной.

Сэм приоткрыл глаза ровно настолько, чтобы увидеть на ладони Дина таблетки. Он взял их, запил водой из протянутой ему бутылки, после чего снова уткнулся носом в подушку.

– Я в порядке, – пробормотал он. 

Хмыкнув, Дин поставил бутылку на тумбочку возле кровати.

– Спи давай.

Глядя, как Сэм прикрывает рукой затылок, словно защищая свою больную голову, Дин встал, достал из сумки лэптоп брата, и поставил его на стол, готовясь к непростой ночке. Ему очень хотелось включить телевизор или хотя бы свет, но и то и другое могло причинить Сэму боль. Он остался наедине с тишиной и сопением брата, а этого было недостаточно, чтобы заглушить крик в его подсознании – голос, который он слышал с того самого момента, как неумолимый сигнал монитора сказал ему, что отца больше нет.

Покачав головой, Дин включил компьютер. Он установил экран так, чтобы свет не падал на Сэма, и зашел на избранные сайты, где брат обычно копался в поиске охот. Он стал просматривать статьи в надежде, что работа поможет ему заглушить голос отца и голос Сэма, требующего, чтобы он выполнил свое обещание.

*********

Сэм выключил воду в душе и потер еще побаливающую голову. Мигрень отступила до терпимого уровня – спасибо Дину и обезболивающим таблеткам, которые тот впихивал в него несколько раз за ночь. Он улыбнулся, вытираясь и натягивая одежду. Хотя та пьяная ночка в отеле Пьерпонт доставила ему утром массу неприятностей, она кое-что сделала для налаживания их отношений. Расстояние, возникшее между ними из-за смерти отца, немного уменьшилось, и его грела мысль, что он снова небезразличен брату.

Сэм открыл дверь ванной и сразу отступил, наткнувшись на чашку кофе.

– Чувак, какого черта?

Дин рассмеялся.

– С добрым утром, солнышко.

Сэм с ухмылкой взял дымящуюся чашку.

– Детский сад.

Изучив брата, Дин кивнул, удовлетворенный осмотром. Морщинки вокруг глаз, выдававшие боль, в основном исчезли, и Сэм только слегка передернулся, выйдя на солнечный свет.

– Нашел нам работу, если ты готов.

Кивнув, Сэм отхлебнул кофе. Он вздохнул от удовольствия – Дин специально выбрал его любимый – и почувствовал, что голове стало еще немного легче.

– Я в порядке. Что ты нашел?

– Еще один злобный Каспер через два города отсюда, – улыбнулся Дин. Работа была легкой, но кто-то должен был это сделать. Вдобавок он надеялся, что это не станет перебором для пока еще чувствительной головы брата. – Спускает людей с лестницы в доме, перестроенном под семейную гостиницу.

– Известно, кто это? – Сэм подошел к столу и, сев перед все еще открытым лэптопом, стал просматривать открытые Дином страницы.

– Есть вероятный подозреваемый. Старая леди, которая умерла в этом доме пятьдесят лет назад. – Дин расхаживал по номеру, собирая свои вещи и вещи Сэма. – Имеется пара заявлений очевидцев, которые видели какую-то старую женщину, прежде чем треснулись головой.

– Еще никто не умер. Это хорошо, – заметил Сэм, пролистывая статьи. – Ты нашел место, где она похоронена?

Дин засмеялся.

– На заднем дворе. – Он кивнул в ответ на удивленный взгляд Сэма. – Ага, вскрытие могилы будет… занятным делом.

– Замечательно, – Сэм провел рукой по лицу и откинулся на спинку. – Вряд ли нам повезло настолько, что отель закрыт на этой неделе, верно?

Дин покачал головой.

– Ага. Я уже забронировал номер. – Он швырнул Сэму чехол для лэптопа. – Выдвигаемся, пока ты снова спать не завалился, принцесса.

– Пошел ты, – рассмеялся Сэм, закрыл лэптоп и сунул его к остальным вещам. Взяв свою сумку и кофе, он вышел вслед за Дином из комнаты, чувствуя себя намного лучше, чем прошлой ночью.

*********

– Никто не смотрит? – в десятый раз спросил Дин, лихорадочно копая землю под большим вязом на задворках мини-гостиницы.

– Нет. В окнах никого нет. – Повернувшись к Дину, Сэм провел рукой по голове. – Похоже, все спят. – Мигрень еще не прошла, и он не мог отделаться от ощущения, появившегося где-то час назад, что она была предвестником кое-чего похуже.

– Хорошо. – Выбросив из ямы еще один ком земли, Дин снова всадил лопату в грунт и улыбнулся, когда она стукнулась обо что-то.

– Есть. Достал ее.

Сэм поднял обрезанный дробовик, который держал наготове. Обычно в этот момент до призраков доходило, что грядет депортация. Он обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на дом, и у него закружилась голова. Перед глазами все расплылось, и он схватился за дерево, чтобы не упасть.

– Черт. 

Дин счистил землю с крышки гроба и вскрыл его лезвием лопаты. Фонарик высветил иссохшие останки Грейс Мастерсон.

– Пора пожелать «спокойной ночи», Грейси, – легкомысленно сказал он.

– Дин. – Голос Сэма мгновенно заставил Дина обернуться. Были в нем нотки, от которых в его голове зазвенел сигнал тревоги.

– Сэмми? – Дин подошел к краю могилы и, подтянувшись, успел увидеть, как Сэм падает на колени. – Сэм! – Быстро выбравшись, Дин обхватил его за плечи. От паники перехватило дыхание. Зажмурившись, Сэм сжимал руками голову, из его носа на рубашку ручьем лилась кровь.

– А-а… Дин… – Сэм не смог выдержать мучительной боли, пронзившей череп. Он уже не почувствовал, как повалился на брата, когда перед глазами вспыхнула картинка, на которой была женщина и какой-то дом.

*********

_Дом был темным, полным сгустившихся теней, когда она открыла входную дверь и закрыла ее за собой. Она зажгла в прихожей свет, который сразу заиграл на ее платиновых волосах, и бросила ключи на журнальный столик. Сняв свой бейдж, она положила его рядом с ключами, предварительно стерев пятнышко кетчупа с изящно написанного имени – Мари._

_– Эгги! – крикнула Мари, выходя из освещенной прихожей в темную гостиную. Лампа светила ей в спину, отбрасывая тень, сливавшуюся с темнотой впереди. – Где же ты, мальчик. Мамочка дома! – Не услышав обычного приветственного лая, она нахмурилась. Потом посмотрела на пейзаж Вичиты за большим окном над диваном и на свою машину – маленький синий Фольксваген Жук, припаркованный под фонарем перед домом._

_– Эгги! Ну, выходи же. – Мари отвернулась от окна. Щелкнув выключателем настольного светильника, она вздрогнула от неожиданности, когда электрическая лампочки лопнула. – О, черт. – Лампа позади нее замигала. Обернувшись, она уже хотела вернуться в прихожую, когда свет погас и там. – Эгги? – еще раз позвала Мари, снова оказавшись в темном доме. – Что тут происходит?_

_Прищурившись, она инстинктивно сделала шаг назад. Тени в прихожей, казалось, уплотнились. Они двигались на ее глазах._

_– Нет, – прошептала Мари, чувствуя, как от страха учащается дыхание._

_Тени росли, надвигались на нее – казалось, они вплывают в дверь ей навстречу. Они были черные как смоль – темнее, чем сумрак позади них._

_– О, Боже, – прошептала Мари и снова попятилась. Ей показалось, что воздух застыл у нее в груди, когда из-за спины появились черные руки-тени и сомкнулись вокруг нее. Она закричала, и тьма поглотила ее._

*********

– Сэмми? – подхватив упавшего брата, Дин повернул его так, чтобы видеть лицо. Кровь продолжала течь, и даже при лунном свете Сэм был пугающе бледен. Он явно потерял сознание. – Что за черт, Сэм? – Дин уже привык, что из-за своих видений Сэм на какое-то время отключается, но это… это было что-то новое. Он стал лихорадочно искать пульс, и только нащупав удары, позволил себе перевести дух. Он посадил Сэма, наклонив его голову вперед, чтобы он не поперхнулся собственной кровью.

– Проклятье, – Дин взглянул на вскрытую могилу, затем снова перевел взгляд на дом, разрываясь на части. Ему нужно было закончить работу, и ему нужно было позаботиться о своем брате. – Окей, тигр. Окей. Ты только держись. – Он поднялся на ноги и оттащил Сэма под дерево. Прислонив его к стволу так, чтобы голова была опущена, он похлопал его по плечу. – Сейчас вернусь. Только поджарю нашу старушку. Погоди чуток.

Дин торопливо насыпал соль на открытый гроб, полил его бензином. Последний раз взглянув на дом и убедившись, что за ним никто не наблюдает, он зажег спички и бросил их вниз. Пламя взметнулось, озарив ночь и высветив пугающе неподвижную фигуру Сэма. Дин быстро собрал вещи, закинул на плечо сумку и подошел к брату.

– Сэм? – Дин легонько встряхнул его. – Давай же, старик. Мне очень нужно, чтобы ты очнулся. – Услышав тихий стон, он притянул Сэма к себе. – Сэмми? Ты со мной? – Он придержал голову Сэма, когда та перекатилась набок, и пригнулся, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо.

Приоткрыв глаза, Сэм увидел размытые очертания Дина.

– Дин? – Его голос был тихим и слабым, но даже от этого чуть слышного шепота в ушах зазвенело. Ему казалось, что голова раскалывается на части.

Облегченно вздохнув, Дин на секунду ткнулся лбом в макушку Сэма.

– Напугал меня до чертиков, – пробормотал он и отстранился, чтобы лучше разглядеть брата. – Сможешь встать, если я помогу? Нам надо убираться отсюда, пока никто не заметил наш костерок. – Накануне они из предосторожности поговорили кое с кем – сказали, что этой ночью они уйдут на охоту и не будут ночевать в доме, так что никто не должен был заметить их отсутствие и уж тем более заподозрить в осквернении могил.

Сэм медленно кивнул.

– Э-э… да. – Он поднялся с помощью Дина, и тут же схватился за него, когда земля ушла из-под ног. Боль вернулась, и он уронил голову на плечо Дина. – Черт. Погоди минутку.

– Конечно, дружище. – Вполглаза следя за домом, Дин покрепче обхватил брата, пока тот шатался, стоя на одном месте.

– Прости. – Сэм сделал глубокий вдох и закашлялся, почувствовав в горле какие-то сгустки. Подняв голову, он коснулся своего лица и ахнул, увидев на руке кровь. – Дин?

– Просто кровь из носа, – заверил его Дин и улыбнулся. – Ты всегда раскисаешь. Пошли. – Он поудобнее перехватил Сэма и стал поспешно удаляться от костра в сторону леса, который окаймлял территорию мини-отеля. Они припарковали Импалу на другой стороне, и теперь, когда Сэм висел на нем всей тяжестью, он жалел, что они не оставили ее прямо на подъездной дорожке.

– Это было в-видение, – тихо сказал Сэм и закрыл глаза, стараясь не сдаться пульсирующей боли.

– Неужели, Шерлок, – Дин украдкой взглянул на него, и увиденное ему не понравилось. У брата снова текла кровь из носа. – Это подождет. Сосредоточься на том, чтобы переставлять свои ножищи. 

К тому времени как они дошли до машины, Сэм держался на автопилоте. Дин усадил его на пассажирское место и сунул под нос тряпку, подобранную на заднем сидении.

– Вот, держи, – он ткнул руку Сэма в тряпку и подождал, пока тот достаточно оклемается, чтобы послушаться. Дин вел машину, одним глазом следя за дорогой, а другим – за своим братом. Он знал, что возвращение в семейную гостиницу вызовет слишком много вопросов, поэтому, отъехав подальше, заказал номер в придорожном мотеле.

Припарковавшись, Дин открыл пассажирскую дверь и был вынужден потрясти Сэма, чтобы привести его в себя. Младший брат дремал всю дорогу, прислонившись к боковому окну, и, похоже, его это вполне устраивало.

– Пора подниматься, Йети. Ты сможешь поспать в номере. Идем. – Не дожидаясь ответной реакции, Дин вытащил Сэма из машины и какое-то время поддерживал, дожидаясь, пока он сможет держаться на ногах. – Как ты?

Открыв полные боли глаза, Сэм опустил руку с тряпкой, которой все еще зажимал нос.

– Не знаю.

Дин фыркнул.

– Отличный ответ. – Захлопнув дверь машины, он отвел Сэма в номер и посадил на кровать. – Эй, погоди, – он придержал брата, когда тот попытался улечься. – Я хочу взглянуть на твой нос.

Даже при поддержке Дина Сэм покачивался, думая только о том, чтобы прошла боль в голове.

– Она должна умереть, – тихо сказал он, открывая глаза, и Дин увидел в них знакомое загнанное выражение. Дин ненавидел это выражение в глазах брата. – Господи, Дин… она была так напугана.

– Спокойно, Сэмми, – Дин вытер тряпкой кровь у него под носом, с удовлетворением отметив, что кровотечение вроде бы прекратилось. – Давай это снимем. – Он потянул за футболку и едва не рассмеялся, когда Сэм послушно поднял руки, как делал это, когда ему было десять, позволяя старшему брату снять с него одежду. Увидев, сколько крови потерял Сэм, Дин занервничал. Побелевшая кожа на груди, вся в пятнах крови, встревожила его еще больше. – Что ты видел?

– Женщину, – Сэм нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить видение. – Э-э… Мари. Ее зовут Мари. У нее есть… собака. – Он схватился за голову при очередной вспышке боли и почувствовал, как рука Дина опустилась сзади на его шею и осторожно сжала ее.

– Теперь ложись. – Дин осторожно уложил его на кровать и подошел к сумке, откуда достал обезболивающие, добытое во время их последнего визита в клинику, и бутылку воды. – Прими это, – он вытряс пару таблеток на дрожащую руку Сэма и протянул ему бутылку. Затем он быстро зашел в ванную, намочил чистое полотенце и, вернувшись обратно, сел на кровать рядом с братом. – Еще что-то помнишь? – спросил Дин, вытирая полотенцем его лоб.

– Вичита. Она из Вичиты, и там был… – Сэм запнулся, когда в голове мелькнула картинка. – Тень? Что-то. Что-то черное. – Он провел рукой по лицу и нахмурился, когда Дин отвел его руку, не позволяя сдвинуть со лба холодное полотенце.

– Не трогай, – строго сказал Дин. Он знал, что холод облегчит боль. – Что-то еще? Нам нужно больше информации, если мы хотим отыскать ее.

– Мы должны, – внезапно сказал Сэм, поднимая взгляд. – Дин, она была в ужасе, и оно… Господи, оно мучило ее.

Кивнув, Дин снова положил его голову на подушку.

– Окей, мы найдем ее. Найдем. А теперь отдохни. Я начну поиски. 

– Она блондинка, молодая. Лет двадцать. – Сэм прервался, когда голову снова пронзила боль. – У нее собака по имени Эгги и старый синий Фольксваген Жук.

– Эгги? [1] – усмехнувшись, переспросил Дин. – Бедный пес. Хорошо.

– А… черт, – простонал Сэм и, перевернувшись набок, сдвинул полотенце со лба на нос, когда из него снова потекла кровь.

– Блин, – Дин положил руку ему на спину и сочувственно поморщился. – Мне это не нравится.

– Мне тоже, – под полотенцем голос Сэма звучал глухо, он был полон бессильного разочарования. – Иди. Я в порядке.

– Ты не в порядке. Это не похоже на порядок, – проворчал Дин и встал, проводя ладонями по волосам. Он взял лэптоп Сэма, но вместо того, чтобы сесть за стол на другой стороне комнаты, вернулся обратно и растянулся с ним на своей кровати. Он должен был оставаться возле брата, пока не будет уверен, что тот вне опасности, потому что все шло не так, как обычно бывало при этих странных видениях Сэма. Дин был напуган.

* * *

_**Примечание переводчика:** _

**[1] Эгги** (Eggie) – Яичко. Уменьшительно-ласкательное от egg (эг), «яйцо».


	2. Chapter 2

Сэм медленно перевернулся на спину и зажмурился, когда на лицо упал свет, пробившийся из-за занавесок.

– Оу, – простонал он и поскорее прикрыл рукой глаза. Рядом с ним послышалось хмыканье, и, посмотрев вправо, он издал смешок. Дин растянулся на соседней кровати, свесив одну ногу на пол и держа на груди лэптоп. Сказав себе: «Подъем, Сэм», он медленно и осторожно спустил ноги с кровати. Голова все еще ныла, но острая пульсирующая боль прекратилась, и он улыбнулся. Поднявшись на ноги, он покачнулся и тут же схватился за тумбочку, чтобы не упасть. От этого звука Дин буквально подскочил.

– Сэм! – подхватив сползающий на пол лэптоп, Дин отставил его в сторону. – Привет. Как ты?

– Лежать, мальчик, – засмеялся Сэм. – Я в порядке. Просто встал слишком резко. – Он провел рукой под носом и посмотрел на запекшуюся кровь, оставшуюся на пальцах. – Какая гадость. Мне нужно… – махнув рукой в сторону ванной комнаты, он направился туда.

Дин ухмыльнулся.

– Ага, ты паршиво выглядишь, чувак. – Он рассмеялся и снова откинулся на спинку кровати, когда Сэм, исчезая в ванной, показал ему палец. Потом провел рукой по голове. Убедившись, что после прошедшей ночи Сэм снова на ногах и уже больше похож на самого себя, он почувствовал облегчение. Потерев усталые глаза, Дин взял куртку, валявшуюся в изножье кровати, после чего подошел к ванной и постучал в дверь. – Я пошел за кофе! – Услышав приглушенное «Слава Богу», он усмехнулся и направился к выходу. Жмурясь от яркого солнца, он дошел до Импалы и сел за руль. Когда заурчал двигатель, Дин сразу же включил обогреватель. В апреле еще было по-зимнему холодно.

Прежде всего, Дин остановился и заправил машину, зная, что им скоро предстоит пилить три часа до Вичиты, чтобы найти женщину из видения Сэма. Он содрогнулся, вспомнив, сколько крови потерял брат, и пожалел, что не может поговорить с кем-то, кто разбирается в подобной фигне. Он уже собрался позвонить Миссури Мозли, но потом покачал головой. Она пыталась объяснить Сэму, что это что-то вроде дара, который он должен научиться использовать.

– Не представляю, что она имела в виду, – пробормотал Дин себе под нос, наливая два стакана кофе в магазинчике при заправке. Он поставил полные стаканы на прилавок рядом с пончиками и чипсами, которые прихватил по пути к кассе. – И еще бензин, шестая колонка, – сказал он продавцу, доставая из кармана наличку. Взглянув на сумму на кассовом аппарате, Дин перевел взгляд на включенный телевизор позади прилавка. 

Там передавали новости, и картинка на экране повергла его в ступор. Это был какой-то незнакомый дом на какой-то незнакомой улице, но на этой улице и перед этим домом стоял маленький синий Фольксваген Жук, а на экране промелькнула надпись «Шокирующее убийство в Вичите».

– Вот черт.

– Сэр, с вас 23.50, – продавец махнул рукой, привлекая его внимание.

– Гм… да. Сдачи не надо, – Дин бросил на прилавок несколько банкнот и поспешно забрал кофе и еду. Если ему повезет, он успеет вернуться до того, как Сэм выйдет из ванной и включит телевизор. Каждый раз, когда они не успевали спасти кого-то из его видений, младший брат реагировал очень болезненно. Дин хотел быть рядом, когда Сэм узнает о случившемся.

Дин доехал до мотеля в рекордно короткое время. Стараясь не расплескать кофе, он толкнул входную дверь и со стоном поник. Сэм, у которого бедра были обернуты полотенцем, а с волос на спину еще стекала вода, стоял перед маленьким телевизором и смотрел тот же новостной сюжет.

– Сэм, это не наша вина, – Дин захлопнул ногой дверь и, подойдя к столу, поставил на него стаканы.

– Надо было выехать прошлой ночью, – тихо сказал Сэм, переводя на брата полный боли взгляд. 

– Когда? – спросил Дин, в отчаянии всплеснув руками. – Когда ты валялся без сознания? Или, может, когда из твоего носа кровь лила? – Он сделал вдох, пытаясь успокоиться, и покачал головой. – Старик, мы ничего не могли сделать. И ты это знаешь.

Сэм снова повернулся к телевизору и потер голову.

– Все равно мы должны ехать. Это еще не закончилось.

– Я понимаю, Сэм, – обреченно сказал Дин. – Давай, надень на себя что-нибудь. Пора выдвигаться. Нам еще нужно забрать наше барахло в том семейном отеле.

– Верно. – Справившись со своими переживаниями из-за женщины, которую он не сумел спасти, Сэм отправился в ванную, прихватив свою сумку.

*********

Рассматривая снаружи дом Мари Фроман, Сэм должен был признать, что при свете дня он выглядит не так зловеще, как это было в его видении. Благодаря полицейским отчетам, он уже знал, что девушка работала официанткой в самом популярном здесь заведении. Копы ее обожали, и он заметил, как один из них отошел на обочину подъездной аллеи и, не стыдясь коллег, вытер с глаз слезы. Приподняв полицейскую ленту, Сэм нырнул под нее вместе с Дином. Он поправил галстук и приготовил свой фальшивый жетон федерала, когда человек с сержантскими нашивками на рукаве поднял руку, чтобы остановить их.

– Гражданским сюда нельзя. Оставайтесь за лентой, – приказал сержант.

– ФБР. – Дин взмахнул своим бейджем, раскрыв его на секунду.

– Лезете в чужую вотчину? – недобро взглянул на них сержант. – Нам тут не нужны федералы. 

– Послушай, приятель, – изобразив свою лучшую кроткую улыбку, Дин миролюбиво выставил перед собой руки. – Босс велит нам съездить и взглянуть – мы едем и смотрим. Ничего личного. Мы просто выполняем приказы. – Он сунул руки в карманы и закатил глаза. – У меня намечалось классное свидание с рыжей девчонкой, от которой у тебя глаза на лоб полезли бы, а вместо этого… – он с брезгливой гримасой махнул рукой в сторону дома.

Похоже, это сработало, потому что лицо сержанта смягчилось, и на нем отразилось что-то вроде понимания.

– Хорошо. Только… постарайтесь не путаться под ногами, – он отступил в сторону. – Мари значила очень много для очень многих из нас.

– Обещаю, мы проявим максимум уважения, – кивнул Сэм и вслед за Дином двинулся по лужайке к дому.

– Ты можешь подождать снаружи, Сэм, – Дин остановил брата у входной двери, с улыбкой коснувшись его руки. – Осмотр дома не займет много времени.

– Дин. – Сэм знал, что имеет в виду Дин: это был предлог. Сэм читал отчеты. Он знал, какое зрелище ждет их внутри. – Я в порядке. Пошли. – В качестве доказательства он открыл входную дверь и первым вошел в дом.

– Баран упертый, – буркнул Дин, закрывая за собой дверь.

Оказавшись в прихожей, Сэм испытал дежа вю при виде обстановки, знакомой ему по видению. Он уверенно свернул в арку, ведущую в гостиную, и застыл на месте, тупо глядя перед собой и пытаясь переварить увиденное. Он даже не заметил, как рука брата твердо сжала его плечо.

Бóльшая часть комнаты была залита кровью. Кровавые полосы тянулись по полу и мебели. Стены были забрызганы, словно кто-то обмакнул в краску кисть и размахивал ею, пытаясь создать какую-то жуткую картину. На потолке тоже виднелись кровавые пятна и потеки, бесстыдно сверкавшие на солнце, которое проникало в комнату через не занавешенное окно над диваном. Посреди гостиной на полу стояла лужа крови, еще сохранившая неясные очертания упавшей Мари, хотя тело давно уже отправили к патологоанатому.

– Сэм. – Дин легонько встряхнул брата за плечо – ему не нравился этот безжизненный взгляд. – Сэм. Иди, проверь остальной дом. – Он развернул Сэма и мягко вытолкнул его в коридор, подальше от места преступления. – Иди. Я тут разберусь. 

– Ладно. – Сэму хотелось возразить и остаться, но другая его часть была очень благодарна брату за повод убраться отсюда. Он думал, что готов к этому, но сцена на месте убийства только напомнила ему о той боли, которую чувствовала она – боли, которую она чувствовала, умирая. Он не сказал Дину кое о чем – не сказал, что в своем видении он ощущал все, как если бы это происходило с ним самим. Старший брат и так уже был в панике из-за носового кровотечения, так что он просто не смог заставить себя нагрузить его еще и этой парапсихической фигней. Сэм даже думать не хотел о том, что будет, если он начнет ощущать в своих видениях каждую смерть. Это была кошмарная перспектива. Он встряхнулся и отступил в сторону, когда мимо прошел полицейский, облаченный в белую униформу.

Сэм вошел в кухню и сделал глубокий вдох. На кухне было чисто, не было никаких следов крови. Грязная кофейная чашка стояла на столешнице рядом с кофеваркой, которую больше никогда уже не включат. Его взгляд упал на фотографию на дверце холодильника. Это был снимок Мари в окружении девятерых мужчин в бронежилетах спецназа, которые смотрели на нее с влюбленными улыбками. Сэм смахнул слезы. Единственный коп, еще не ушедший с кухни, сделал то же самое, а потом осторожно снял фотографию и положил себе в карман, искоса взглянув на Сэма.

– Я ничего не видел, – тихо сказал Сэм, грустно улыбнувшись. Полицейский с признательностью кивнул и направился к выходу. Оглядев комнату, Сэм нахмурился и поспешно повернулся к двери. – Эй, – окликнул он только что вышедшего мужчину. – Ее собаку нашли?

Обернувшись, коп помрачнел.

– Эгги? Нет. Все думают, что он убежал, – пожал плечами он. – Вероятно, отыщется у кого-то из соседей.

– Верно. Спасибо. – Сэм заглянул в приоткрытую дверь, ведущую, по всей вероятности, в подвал. Он знал, что большинство домашних собак бегут от опасности, а не к ней, и он помнил, что Эгги не отозвался, когда Мари пришла домой. Если он еще жив, тогда, возможно, он просто прячется. Сэм распахнул дверь и всмотрелся в темноту на лестнице.

*********

Дин украдкой вытащил из кармана измеритель ЭМЧ и включил его. Прибор упорно молчал.

– Проклятье. – Он выключил его и снова положил в карман, раздосадованный отсутствием реакции. Было бы гораздо проще разобраться с призраком, чем с тем, чего он боялся – еще одним особым ребенком вроде Сэма. Сэм был хорошим человеком с добрым сердцем. Он не переродится, как остальные – не переродится, если Дин сделает все возможное. Подойдя к окну, он провел пальцем по подоконнику и с облегчением перевел дух, не обнаружив серы.

– Так. Не демон, – тихо сказал Дин, оглядывая кровавый беспредел. – Кто же сотворил такое?

– Вопрос на пятьдесят тысяч долларов, – пискнул кто-то сбоку, и Дин подскочил от неожиданности. Стоявший рядом мужчина рассмеялся и провел рукой по копне седых волос. – Простите, агент. Не хотел напугать вас.

– Ха. Нет проблем, – Дин одернул пиджак и улыбнулся. – Я просто сосредоточился на другом.

– Неудивительно. – Мужчина протянул руку. – Доктор Джордж Рескал.

– Раскал? – с ухмылкой переспросил Дин, пожимая протянутую руку. [1]

Врач фыркнул.

– Рескал, – поправил он. – Но поверьте, я совмещаю. Я одновременно коронер и местный психолог.

– Любопытное сочетание, – приподнял бровь Дин. – А разве вы не должны заниматься телом?

– О, я займусь им, и очень скоро, но… – доктор Рескал печально посмотрел в окно на офицеров, толпящихся снаружи. – Прежде чем идти к мертвым, я хотел убедиться, что не нужен живым.

Дин кивнул.

– Вы знали ее, доктор? Мари? У меня сложилось впечатление, что она была в большой дружбе с сотрудниками правопорядка.

– У нее было золотое сердце. И зовите меня Джордж. Пожалуйста, – Джордж улыбнулся. – Я знал ее. Большинство наших знали. Она была просто… таким человеком. Даже ее собака была своего рода неформальным талисманом департамента. Даже сейчас они ее ищут.

– Я сожалею о вашей потере. – Как обычно бывало в таких ситуациях, Дин почувствовал, что этих слов недостаточно. Врач ответил ему ироничной улыбкой.

– Обычно эти слова входят в мои обязанности, – мягко сказал Джордж. – К которым, полагаю, мне пора возвращаться. Заезжайте ко мне в офис, если появятся вопросы. Мы примем любую помощь, чтобы раскрыть это дело.

– У меня уже есть вопрос. Вы не знаете, она ни с кем не встречалась? – Дин обвел рукой комнату. – Тут много фотографий, на которых она вместе с копами, но, может, был кто-то еще? Может, кто-то был зол на нее?

Джордж помрачнел.

– У нее был бойфренд. У него есть алиби и несколько свидетелей. Он спал на диване у своего приятеля во время вечеринки прошлой ночью, когда… когда все это случилось. – Он достал блокнот и написал имя, после чего вырвал страничку и протянул ее Дину. – Марк Кеннеди. – Врач презрительно хмыкнул, убирая блокнот. – Он не нравился никому, кроме Мари.

– Понятно, – сказал Дин, уловив подтекст. Никто не будет возражать, если они им займутся. – Спасибо, док.

– Желаю удачи, – Джордж вышел, оставив Дина озираться в оскверненной комнате.

Взглянув на имя и адрес, Дин улыбнулся.

– Подозреваемый номер один. – Он сунул листок в карман и отправился на поиски брата. – Сэм? – Пройдя по коридору, он оказался на кухне. – Сэм!

– Иду! – послышался голос из открытой двери.

Дин увидел, как его высоченный братец заходит в кухню, держа под мышкой вертящийся шар из белой шерсти.

– Это еще что?

Сэм расплылся в улыбке.

– Эгги. – Он запустил длинные пальцы в шерсть за ухом, вызвав довольное повизгивание. – Нашел его внизу, бедняга прятался под нагревателем для воды. Ну вот. Теперь ты в безопасности.

Дин закатил глаза.

– Мы не можем оставить его у себя.

– Сам знаю, – насупился Сэм. – Но его ищут. Идем. – Он покрепче прижал к себе Эгги, когда тот уткнулся головой ему в шею. Оказавшись вблизи от гостиной, Эгги начал дрожать, а когда они проходили мимо, заскулил во весь голос. – Все хорошо, мальчик. Мы туда не пойдем. Ш-шш. Все хорошо, – ласково приговаривал Сэм всю дорогу, чем сильно забавлял Дина. Наконец, они вышли на улицу. – Эй, серж?

Сержант обернулся, и его глаза расширились от удивления.

– Эгги! Ё-маё, вы его нашли. Ребята, он нашел Эгги! – Сержант быстро взял пёсика и улыбнулся, когда тот лизнул его в лицо. Из его глаз выкатилась пара слезинок, но он даже не заметил или не обратил внимания. Он с улыбкой посмотрел на Сэма. – Слушайте, спасибо. Правда. Мы волновались за него. 

– Что его ждет? – спросил Сэм и протянул руку, которую Эгги радостно лизнул. Сэм твердо решил умыкнуть собачку и найти ей настоящий дом, если этот человек скажет «конура» или «приют».

– Его возьмет к себе кто-то из нас, – твердо сказал сержант. – От желающих отбоя не будет. Еще раз спасибо. – Он подошел к полицейским, держа на руках Эгги, и те окружили их, радостно улыбаясь.

– Нам надо взглянуть на тело, – Дин развернул Сэма и потянул его туда, где на улице была припаркована Импала. – В доме нет ни следа ЭМЧ или серы, и у нас есть подозреваемый – бойфренд, которого, судя по всему, никто особо не любил, кроме нее.

Кивнув, Сэм молча последовал за братом и нырнул под ленту.

– Еще один, верно? – тихо спросил он, когда они подошли к машине. – Еще один ребенок вроде меня?

– Это какой-то идиот, убивающий людей. Возможно, у вас есть нечто общее, а может, и нет, но он определенно НЕ «вроде тебя», Сэм, – твердо сказал Дин. – А теперь перестань ныть и полезай в машину, нафиг.

Тронутый словами брата, Сэм слабо улыбнулся и, кивнув, сел в машину. По дороге в морг Дин рассказал то немногое, что ему удалось выяснить, и Сэм подумал, не добавится ли этот Марк Кеннеди к перечню тех, кого он не смог спасти.

– Коронер – классный мужик. Тебе он понравится, – улыбнулся Дин, паркуя Импалу возле большого кирпичного дома, где внизу располагались владения коронера, а наверху – полицейский участок. Следуя указателям, они обошли здание, вошли в единственную дверь и тут же сморщились от всепроникающего запаха эвкалипта, который использовали патологоанатомы всей страны. – Возможно, мы его опередили, если он куда-то заезжал по пути сюда. – Дин, а за ним и Сэм, спустились по узенькой лестнице и прошли через несколько двустворчатых дверей. – Алло?

– Прозекторская номер один! – послышался голос из длинного коридора, куда выходило несколько дверей.

Они нашли нужную дверь и вошли в комнату, где в центре стояла каталка с упакованным в мешок телом, а доктор Рескал еще только мыл руки в раковине у стены. Обернувшись, он вытаращил глаза.

– Агент? Так скоро? – фыркнул Джордж. – Простите, медсестра в приемной… она была не в себе из-за новостей. – Он кивнул в сторону каталки. – Я отпустил ее пораньше. – Он выключил воду и взял полотенце. – Я так и не услышал вашего имени.

– Простите. Агент Дин Бёртон. – Дин улыбнулся и кивнул на своего брата. – Мой напарник, Сэм Ньюстед. [2]

Сэм едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза, услышав придуманные Дином имена.

– Я нашел Эгги, – с улыбкой сказал Сэм. – Он прятался в подвале.

– О, это замечательно! – обрадовался Джордж, но его улыбка быстро угасла, когда он посмотрел на каталку. – Я боялся, что с малышом случилось нечто такое же… ужасное. Что ж, – взяв перчатки со стола возле каталки, он натянул их на руки. – Полагаю, вы хотите взглянуть на нее.

Кивнув, Дин немного выдвинулся вперед, словно Сэма можно было как-то защитить, не позволив ему увидеть все наяву.

– Нам действительно нужно знать, как она умерла, док. 

– Джордж, Дин. Пожалуйста. – Джордж расстегнул молнию и раскрыл мешок так, что стало видно тело Мари Фроман.

Дин посочувствовал Сэму, услышав его резкий вдох. Зрелище было ужасающим. Он подошел ближе и склонился над трупом.

– Это сделано ножом?

Стоя позади брата, Сэм молча покачал головой. Не нож нанес эти раны, он знал это. Он все чувствовал сам и содрогнулся, когда на него накатили воспоминания, от которых снова заныла голова.

– Похоже на то, но я ничего не могу утверждать, пока не взгляну обстоятельно, – тихо сказал Джордж. Шмыгнув носом, он закрыл глаза. – Гм… я просто… Мне нужна минутка. Я сейчас вернусь. 

– Можете не торопиться. – Дин проследил, как врач, явно потрясенный увиденным, снимает перчатки и выходит из комнаты. – Она была тут весьма популярна.

– Они любили ее. – Сэм подошел ближе и вздохнул. Выглядело это так, словно тело нашинковали. Разрезы были везде – на шее, лице, руках, торсе, и он был уверен, что ее ноги постигла та же участь.

– Ты сказал, что видел тень? – Дин мельком взглянул через плечо, после чего продолжил осмотр ран. – Может, это даэва?

– Нет, – снова покачал головой Сэм. – Я бы узнал. Это выглядело… – он замолчал, глядя на изуродованное женское лицо. – Почти как материализация чьих-то мыслей. Нечто, сотканное из мрака для исполнения чьей-то воли.

– Что ж, звучит интересно, – заметил Дин. Вздохнув, он распрямился и, обернувшись к Сэму, замер. – Сэм. Твой нос.

– А? – дотронувшись до лица, Сэм нащупал на верхней губе первую струйку крови. И в тот же миг боль пронзила череп, словно лезвие ножа. Видение выбелило мир вокруг, и он схватился за голову, со сдавленным криком падая на колени.

– Сэм! – Как и прошлой ночью, Дин подхватил его и вместе с ним опустился на пол. – Проклятье, Сэм, – он запрокинул ему голову и с шипением втянул в себя воздух, увидев, что кровотечение усиливается. Веки Сэма задрожали, остекленевшие глаза закрылись, и, издав мучительный стон, он снова потерял сознание, всем телом навалившись на брата. – Нет. Нет. Нет. Сэмми?

* * *

_**Примечания переводчика:** _

**[1] Рескал и Раскал** – игра слов. Фамилия врача, Рескал (Rescal), созвучна слову «раскал» (rascal), что означает «плут», «мошенник»

 **[2]** На этот раз Дин взял имена участников группы «Металлика»: Клифф Ли Бёртон – второй бас-гитарист, Джейсон Кёртис Ньюстед – третий бас-гитарист.


	3. Chapter 3

– Что здесь происходит? – Войдя в комнату, доктор Рескал ахнул. – О, Господи. – Он подбежал к двум мужчинам на полу. – Что случилось? – Он сразу заметил на лице Дина панику, а на лице его напарника – кровь, что в сочетании с ужасной бледностью молодого человека не предвещало ничего хорошего.

– Он, э-э… я не знаю, – Дин передвинул Сэма так, чтобы его голова была немного опущена. – Сначала кровь пошла из носа, а потом он упал.

– Такое уже случалось? – Джордж взял Сэма за запястье и, нащупав пульс, подсчитал частые удары, глядя на часы.

– Да. У него бывают мигрени. – Дин решил, что такая версия позволит избежать ненужных вопросов. – Вчера был приступ, а потом ночью кровь шла носом.

– И он тоже терял сознание? – чтобы не пугать Дина, Джордж старался говорить спокойно. Он достал из кармана платок и прижал его к носу Сэма. – Будете держать так, и давайте перенесем его в более подходящее место. В моем кабинете есть диван.

Кивнув, Дин взял Сэма под мышки, в то время как врач взялся за ноги. Совместными усилиями они подняли рослого молодого человека и вынесли его из комнаты, где лежало тело Мари. В кабинете Джорджа они осторожно опустили Сэма на большой диван у дальней стены. Сев рядом, Дин прислонил к себе брата, чтобы поддерживать его голову, не позволяя поперхнуться кровью.

– Хорошо. Здесь будет хорошо. Так и держите. – Джордж подошел к своему столу и взял черный врачебный саквояж. – Он не страдает гемофилией?

– Гемо-что? – недоуменно спросил Дин. 

Несмотря на серьезность ситуации, Джордж фыркнул.

– Это такое заболевание, при котором нарушается свертываемость крови. Его еще называют королевской болезнью. – Придвинув к дивану стул, он надел на руку Сэма манжету тонометра. – Британская королевская семья известна этим недугом.

– Нет. Ничего такого. – Дин чувствовал, как под его рукой кожа Сэма холодеет и становится влажной, и это его беспокоило. 

– Хм. – Джордж накачал в манжету воздух и, прижав к руке стетоскоп, прислушался. Сняв манжету, он приложил стетоскоп к груди Сэма в нескольких местах, после чего откинулся на спинку стула. – Что ж, кроме… обильного кровотечения, думаю, он в порядке. – Врач пожал плечами. – Во всяком случае, насколько я могу судить в настоящий момент.

– Он в порядке, – заверил его Дин. – Такое с ним бывает. Завтра будет как огурчик.

– Как он вообще мог стать федеральным агентом при такой проблеме со здоровьем? – спросил Джордж, искренне тревожась за мальчика.

Дин ухмыльнулся.

– Об этом никто не знает.

– А-а, – кивнул Джордж и приложил палец к носу. – Вы побудете тут одни? Я должен начать вскрытие, пока не возникли вопросы.

– Да, мы в норме, – с улыбкой посмотрел на него Дин. – Спасибо.

– Не стоит благодарности, но… – Какое-то время Джордж изучающе смотрел на них, а потом вздохнул. – Его явно надо обследовать в нормальной больнице. Такие вещи сами собой не проходят.

– Его уже обследовали. Он в порядке, – твердо сказал Дин, а потом его тон смягчился. – Клянусь, если ему станет хуже, я лично отвезу его задницу в неотложку.

– Это все, о чем я прошу, – смирившись, Джордж с улыбкой поднял руки. – Я зайду к вам позже. Оставайтесь тут столько, сколько нужно.

Проводив его взглядом, Дин вздохнул.

– Я уже говорил, до каких чертиков ты пугаешь меня, парень? – тихо спросил он своего безответного брата и пригнулся к его опущенной голове, чтобы проверить кровотечение. С последней проверки оно немного уменьшилось. – Твою рубашку можно выбрасывать, старик, – заметил Дин при виде ярко-красных пятен на белом материале под галстуком. Приподняв голову Сэма, он всмотрелся в его лицо.

– Давай, Сэмми. Очнись, наконец, – тихо взмолился он, обращаясь к глазам, двигающимся под закрытыми, посиневшими веками.

*********

_– Энн! Кажется, я велел тебе принести оставшиеся коробки из той партии!_

_Энн со вздохом закатила глаза._

_– Господи_ _, Джерри_ _. Уймись. – Она перевела взгляд на забитый товаром магазин туристического снаряжения и застонала. – Сейчас принесу. Смотри, чтобы тебя удар не хватил. – Оставив его ругаться в одиночестве, она потащилась вглубь магазина. «Жаль, что я пустила этого козла в свою постель». Она с виноватым видом посмотрела на свое обручальное кольцо, а потом покачала головой, отбрасывая невеселые мысли._

_Открыв дверь в подсобку, она зажгла свет и обреченно уставилась на бесконечные баррикады коробок._

_– Клянусь, однажды я заставлю его ленивую задницу вернуться сюда и сделать всю тяжелую работу, – проворчала Энн и двинулась вдоль сложенных друг на друга коробок, высматривая нужные._

_Лампа под потолком мигнула. Остановившись, она посмотрела вверх._

_– Ха. – Пожав плечами, Энн сняла коробку с верхнего ряда шестифутовой горы. Потом перешла к следующему ряду, но остановилась, когда лампа мигнула снова, а потом погасла._

_– О, нет! – воскликнула Энн, топнув ногой. – Мало мне сегодня гадостей? Проклятье_ _!_

 _Энн пошла обратно к двери, но внезапно замерла на месте. Она прищурилась, всматриваясь в тени у входа. Они_ _двигались_ _._

_– Это еще что? – тихо спросила она. Потом покачала головой. – Ладно. У тебя глюки. Вау. – Протерев глаза, она посмотрела снова и ахнула. Тени выступали из темноты возле двери, они шевелились и перемещались, заслоняя пятна света._

_– Этого_ _не_ _может_ _быть_ _. Джерри? – Энн попятилась, охваченная ощущением «неправильности» происходящего. – Джерри! – завопила она. Энн почувствовала, как что-то задело ее спину, и завизжала от страха, когда, обернувшись, обнаружила позади только черноту, но… эта чернота двигалась._

_Задохнувшись от ужаса, Энн побежала к двери. Она не успела. Тени раздулись и окружили ее, отрывая от пола. Она вскрикнула, и тогда пришла боль – словно тысяча ножей полоснули ее тело._

*********

Когда кровотечение остановилось, Дин отложил в сторону окровавленный платок и пристроил голову Сэма на своей руке.

– Уже минут десять прошло, чувак, – тихо сказал он и похлопал Сэма по щеке. – Тебе точно пора очнуться, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я отвез тебя в чертову больницу. – Он взглянул на рубашку Сэма, потом посмотрел на его лицо, а затем его взгляд снова метнулся вниз. – Что за черт? – Отдельные кровавые пятна, казалось, увеличились в размерах, но такого просто не могло быть, поскольку он сам зажимал платком нос Сэма. Дин быстро расстегнул пуговицы на белой рубашке и, распахнув ее, ахнул. На груди Сэма виднелись свежие порезы. Они были небольшие и неглубокие, но они кровоточили, а потом прямо на глазах появился еще один. 

– Черт! – Схватив платок, Дин прижал его к только что появившейся ране, и в этот момент Сэм тихо застонал. – Сэмми? Сэм! Очнись сию же минуту! – в голосе Дина звучало нечто большее, чем просто намек на панику. Он решил, что больше этого не выдержит. – Ну же. Сэм!

Сэм снова застонал и, приоткрыв полные боли глаза, посмотрел на брата.

– Дин. – Его голос был тихим и хриплым, отчего нервы Дина напряглись еще сильнее.

Дин увидел, как Сэм скривился от боли и закрыл глаза.

– Нет, ну же, Сэм. Открывай глаза. У нас проблема.

– Боже… Дин. Голова болит. – Держась за раскалывающуюся голову, Сэм пытался справиться с новой болью, от которой горела вся грудь.

Болит _голова_? Его грудь была располосована кем-то невидимым… чем-то… и все, что он мог сказать – «у меня голова болит»? Час от часу не легче.

– Сэм, у тебя кровь течет, – сердито сказал Дин.

– Я это заметил. – Сэм провел рукой по подбородку и, открыв глаза, увидел на пальцах кровь.

– Нет, не здесь, – приподняв голову брата, Дин кивком указал на окровавленную рубашку. – Твоя грудь, старик. Что за чертовщина происходит?

С трудом повернув голову, Сэм опустил взгляд. Вид кровоточащих порезов на груди вполне мог заставить кровь отхлынуть от лица, если бы было чему отхлынуть.

– О, Господи, – прошептал он и осторожно потянулся к ним, но Дин оттолкнул его руку.

– Ты должен мне кое-что рассказать, Сэм, и не говори, что ты «в порядке». – Усадив брата повыше, Дин в упор смотрел на него, продолжая промокать выступающую на груди кровь.

– Я могу… Теперь я это чувствую. – Сэм с трудом подбирал слова, у него все еще голова шла кругом после того, как он увидел на своем теле такие же раны, как на жертвах.

– Ну, еще бы. Конечно, ты это чувствуешь, – пробурчал Дин, закатывая глаза.

– Нет. Нет, я хочу сказать… в своих видениях… когда люди умирают, – прошептал Сэм, переводя на него большие испуганные глаза. – Я чувствую все, что происходит с ними. 

Какое-то время Дин молча пялился на него, пытаясь осознать услышанное.

– Погоди. Ты хочешь сказать… ты действительно чувствуешь это? Как их убивают? Не только видишь? – Сэм кивнул, и Дин выругался. – Так, чувак. Мы сваливаем. – Кровь из порезов теперь только вяло сочилась, так что Дин запахнул рубашку и застегнул ее, пока Сэм тупо смотрел на него. – Мы едем к Бобби.

– Дин, – начал Сэм, но Дин оборвал его.

– Нет. Вопрос закрыт. Охота закончена, – прорычал Дин и, встав с дивана, прислонил Сэма к спинке. – Все это не стóит твоей жизни! Соображаешь? Сейчас это… – он указал на грудь брата. – А что будет в следующий раз, Сэм? Я не собираюсь менять тебя на какого-то постороннего человека. И меня не волнует, как при этом я буду выглядеть. Хрен с ними! Они – не моя семья. – Он швырнул испачканный кровью платок в стену. Его голос немного смягчился, когда он взглянул на окровавленного, напуганного брата. – Они тебя не стóят. 

– Дин, пожалуйста. – Сэм старался говорить ровным тоном, пытаясь одновременно успокоить Дина и не допустить новой вспышки головной боли – вопли старшего уже сделали свое дело, и он был рад, что он понизил голос. 

– Проклятье, Сэм. Нет! – Дин подошел к столу Джорджа и пнул его изо всех сил.

– Это ничего не изменит, Дин. И ты это знаешь, – Сэм сел, спустив ноги на пол. Пошатнувшись, он вынужден был закрыть глаза.

Глядя на бледного брата, покрытого собственной кровью и чужими ранами, Дин боролся с желанием вырубить его, запихнуть в багажник Импалы и гнать без оглядки до дома Бобби, где можно будет запереть его в подвале ради его же безопасности.

– Дин, видения будут продолжаться. Неважно, где я буду находиться, – устало сказал Сэм и благодарно улыбнулся, когда Дин поддержал его, положив на плечо руку. – Они снова меня настигнут. Находясь здесь, мы, по крайней мере, сможем их прекратить, если найдем того, кто совершает эти убийства. – Он следил за глазами Дина, пытаясь определить, кто победил в споре. В конце концов, он выдавил еще одну улыбку. – Кроме того, ты же здесь. Мой классный старший брат не позволит какой-то дурацкой парапсихической фигне вывести меня из игры.

– Блин, Сэмми, – простонал Дин и снова сел рядом с ним на диван. – Как, черт возьми, я смогу защитить тебя от твоих собственных мозгов?

Сэм покачал головой.

– Я не знаю. – Он сидел, подперев одной рукой голову, а другой – схватившись за порезанную грудь. – Я считаю… мы должны делать нашу работу. Мы найдем убийцу, и мы остановим это. – Он снова поднял взгляд и дождался, когда Дин посмотрит ему в глаза. – Мы закончим эту охоту.

– Проклятье. – Дин поник, сдаваясь. – Ладно. Но, клянусь, Сэм – как только мне хотя бы покажется, что эта дрянь может действительно тебя убить, я найду способ запрятать твою задницу на автомобильной свалке, где ты будешь в целости и сохранности.

– Я сам могу о себе позаботиться, – возразил Сэм, чье самолюбие было задето. Шутливые усмешки Дина не помогали.

– Ага, ты отлично справляешься, заливая тут все своей кровищей. – Дин снова встал и натянуто улыбнулся. – Надо убираться отсюда, пока Джордж не увидел новое произведение искусства. Прикрой пиджаком грудь.

Кивнув, Сэм осторожно застегнул пиджак, а потом позволил Дину осторожно поставить себя на ноги. Голова кружилась, грудь горела, и он тихо застонал.

– Я в порядке. 

Дверь открылась, и в кабинет заглянул Джордж.

– Вы тут в порядке, ребята? – Заметив, что у Сэма подкашиваются ноги, он нахмурился и зашел в комнату. – Возможно, вам надо присесть на минутку, агент. Вы неважно выглядите.

– Я отвезу его в мотель, – с улыбкой сказал Дин. – С ним все будет хорошо. Обещаю. – Он закинул руку Сэма себе на плечи и повел его к выходу, следя за тем, чтобы не сдвинуть пиджак и не засветить новые раны. – Спасибо, что приютили, док.

– Джордж, Дин. Джордж, – поправил его доктор Рескал с легкой улыбкой. – Хорошо, отправляйтесь, только… позвоните мне, если вам понадобится вызов на дом.

– Обязательно, – кивнул Дин и, открыв дверь, вывел Сэма в коридор. 

Сэм подождал, пока они дойдут до лестницы, откуда не будут слышны голоса.

– Дин, нам еще надо поговорить с ее дружком.

– Мы поговорим, – заверил его Дин, начиная подниматься по ступенькам. – Вернее, я поговорю. Твоя задница отправляется в постель.

– Что? Даже не думай, Дин. – Сэм негодующе взглянул на него, когда они дошли до лестничной площадки. – Ты не пойдешь к нему один. А что, если это действительно _он_?

– Тогда это будет очень короткая охота, – мрачно ответил Дин, выходя вместе с Сэмом на улицу.

Спустя всего минуту Дин усадил брата в машину и включил обогреватель, когда тот начал дрожать.

– Итак, что ты видел? – спросил он спустя какое-то время.

Вздохнув, Сэм прикрыл рукой глаза. От яркого света голова болела сильнее.

– Еще одна женщина. Ее зовут Энн. Она работает в… магазине, где продается инвентарь для туристов или что-то в этом роде… кажется. – Он прервался, пытаясь припомнить детали. – Она изменяет мужу со своим боссом.

– Плохая девочка, – заметил Дин. – Что-нибудь еще?

– Тени двигались. – Убрав руку, Сэм посмотрел на брата. – Они располосовали ее, Дин – так же, как и Мари. Это было в… подсобке.

– Окей. Энн. Магазин походного снаряжения. Подсобка. И она любит поразвлечься со своим боссом. Будет не так уж сложно найти ее. – Дин подъехал к мотелю и припарковался рядом с их номером. Потом он вылез и обошел вокруг машины, пока Сэм, открыв свою дверь, просто сидел на месте, опустив голову на руки. – Паршиво выглядишь, чувак.

– Ну, спасибо, – простонал Сэм, даже не пытаясь помешать Дину, пока тот вытаскивал его из машины.

– Марш в номер, Йети.

Сидя на кровати, Сэм стоически терпел вторжение в личное пространство, пока Дин сначала промывал раны на его груди, которые, к счастью, оказались не опаснее глубоких царапин, потом осматривал все остальное, потому что не верил заверениям Сэма, что все в порядке, и, наконец, совал ему обезболивающие с приказом заткнуться и принять таблетки. Сэм тянул время. Лежа на спине с закрытыми глазами, он чувствовал, как в темноте стихает пульсирующая головная боль, вызванная видением. У него до сих пор все плыло перед глазами, кровать периодически кружилась под ним, пока он слушал, как Дин у противоположной стены барабанит по клавишам лэптопа, пытаясь найти женщину из видения.

– Окей, кажется, я ее нашел, – Дин взглянул на брата при свете, падающем из открытой двери ванной. Он не стал зажигать свет в номере, понимая, что Сэма мучает головная боль. – Ты сказал, что в том магазине было полно народу, и здесь есть только один мало-мальски серьезный магазин для туристов. – Закрыв лэптоп, он встал и потянулся. – Сначала я найду нашу девчонку, а затем повидаюсь с бойфрендом Мари.

– Поехали. – Сэм спустил ноги с кровати. Он и помыслить не мог о том, чтобы отпустить Дина одного.

– Куда это ты собрался? – подскочив к кровати, Дин попытался снова уложить Сэма, но тот упорно сопротивлялся.

– Я иду с тобой, – сердито зыркнул на него Сэм. – Я буду сидеть в машине, пущу тебя вперед – как скажешь, но я не стану спать здесь, нафиг, пока ты выслеживаешь чокнутого психа с манией убийства. И разговор окончен. 

– Разговор окончен? – Дин многозначительно посмотрел на Сэма, когда тот, поднявшись, тут же схватился за него, чтобы устоять на ногах. – Я могу вырубить тебя и привязать к долбаной кровати. 

Сэм ухмыльнулся.

– Но ты этого не сделаешь. – Он прошел мимо Дина – как ему показалось, на удивление прямо – подошел к столу и взял свою куртку. Он накинул ее поверх мягкой байковой рубашки, которую надел из-за царапин на груди. – Потому что ты классный.

– Ты настоящая заноза в моей заднице, младший брат, – зарычал Дин, качая головой. – Отлично. Но я не буду с тобой цацкаться, если ты рухнешь в аут.

– Не рухну, – фыркнул Сэм. Дожидаясь Дина, он открыл дверь и махнул рукой на улицу. – Теперь мы можем идти?

Дин снова зарычал от бессилия, потом взял брошенную на кровать куртку и под смех Сэма вышел к машине.

– Вот же маленький стервец.

– Сволочь, – улыбнулся Сэм и уселся на пассажирское сидение, стараясь не показывать боль. Он не мог допустить, чтобы Дин убедиться, насколько он близок к полной нетрудоспособности.

*********

Очевидно, в тот день магазин туристического снаряжения Филипса был в Вичите гвоздем программы. Дину пришлось дважды объехать вокруг него, злобно зыркая на бесчисленные таблички «Распродажа» в витрине, чтобы найти место для парковки.

– Прямо как Волмарт для лохов, – буркнул он, вылезая, и проследил, как Сэм осторожно выбирается из машины. – Ты можешь остаться здесь. Не думаю, что мне понадобится посвященный, чтобы найти тут Марию Магдалину.

Сэм взглянул на него, фыркнув от смеха.

– Библейское имя? Серьезно?

Дин пожал плечами.

– В дешевых мотелях не слишком много чтива. – Он с улыбкой закрыл свою дверь. – Пошли, если уж увязался. О! Надо будет посмотреть, нет ли здесь для тебя самоходной таратайки!

– Заткнись, – наградив брата убийственным взглядом, Сэм закрыл свою дверь и направился к магазину. – И вовсе не смешно.

– Это уморительно. У тебя нет чувства юмора, – Дин улыбнулся еще шире, глядя на возмущенную гримасу, которую состроил ему Сэм.

Внутри магазин оказался таким же оживленным, каким выглядел снаружи. За двумя кассами сидели измотанные на вид продавцы, а многочисленные покупатели с переполненными тележками сновали по торговому залу, словно деловитые пчелы. Дин подошел к одной из касс и похлопал по плечу продавца – молодого человека лет двадцати, и тот обернулся к нему с недовольной миной.

– Где управляющий? – спросил Дин.

– В магазине… где-то, – лаконично ответил продавец и, повернувшись к Дину спиной, неопределенно махнул рукой вглубь зала. – Удачи в поисках.

– Мило, – покачал головой Дин.

– Пошли, – взяв Дина за руку, Сэм потянул его за собой. Он знал, как выглядит та часть магазина, которую он видел в своем видении. Ему просто надо было найти ее. – Там были походные палатки, расставленные на манер туристического лагеря, и куча коробок… – Сэм замолчал, когда, пройдя сквозь ряды стеллажей в главном зале, оказался у большой открытой площадки, где по кругу стояли небольшие палатки, а в центре был сооружен макет костра. – Вот оно. Это он, – Сэм указал на высокого мужчину с пивным брюшком, выступавшим под нелепым галстуком в оранжевую и зеленую полоску. Мужчина тщетно пытался установить одну из палаток.

– Ты видишь ее? – спросил Дин, рассматривая десяток мужчин и женщин, толпившихся вокруг.

– Нет. – Покачав головой, Сэм направился к управляющему. – Простите, сэр.

– Если к товару претензии, обращайтесь в отдел обслуживания клиентов, – сказал управляющий скучающим недовольным тоном.

– Джерри, – обратился к нему Сэм и улыбнулся, когда тот удивленно взглянул на него.

– Мы знакомы? – спросил Джерри и нахмурился, не узнавая высоченного молодого человека, стоявшего рядом с ним.

– Э-э, нет. Нет. – Сэм снова улыбнулся. – Я ищу Энн. Она сегодня здесь?

Джерри закатил глаза и шумно выдохнул.

– Где-то бегает. – Он окинул Сэма долгим оценивающим взглядом. – Ты не ее муж. Новый мальчик-на-час?

Фыркнув, Дин похлопал брата по плечу.

– Мы просто друзья, чувак. Она нам очень нужна.

Джерри недоверчиво посмотрел на них, но пожал плечами.

– Как скажете. Она только что пошла…

Пронзительный крик врезался в магазинный гвалт, а потом раздался снова, оборвав разом все голоса до единого.

– Нет, – ахнул Сэм и стремглав помчался в дальнюю часть магазина.

– Сэм! – крикнул Дин, бросаясь следом. – Погоди!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Догнав брата, Дин схватил его за руку и толкнул себе за спину.

– Держись сзади, блин! – Он вытащил из-за пояса Дезет Игл и первым шагнул в подсобку, расположенную в задней части магазина. Из темной комнаты донесся третий крик, внезапно он оборвался. – Энн? – крикнул Дин. Прямо перед ним прошмыгнула крыса, и он едва удержался, чтобы не наподдать ее ногой. Дин всмотрелся в угольную черноту, которую лишь немного рассеивали лампы магазина у него за спиной, и нахмурился. Ему казалось, он видит, как что-то колышется в воздухе перед ним – черное на черном.

– Эй! – крикнул Дин во мрак. Чернота вихрем взметнулась, открывая взгляду белеющий силуэт, а спустя секунду раздался стук упавшего на пол тела. Развернувшись, тень устремилась к Дину, и он практически ощутил целенаправленность этого движения. Из бесформенной массы вытянулись щупальца и обернулись вокруг его предплечий. Дин почувствовал боль, пистолет выпал из его онемевших пальцев.

– Дин! – Влетев в подсобку, Сэм увидел, как зыбкая тьма медленно обхватывает руки брата, и его глаза в шоке расширились. – Нет! – Он подбежал к Дину и сунул руки в черное облако. На секунду голову пронзила боль, в воздухе прокатилось какое-то сотрясение, и тень, распавшись на клочки, исчезла.

– Вот зараза! – Дин наткнулся в темноте на брата и подхватил его, когда тот покачнулся. – Ты в порядке?

Сэм кивнул. Прижав руку к носу, он напомнил:

– Энн.

– Верно. Черт. – Закатав рукава рубашки, Дин увидел кровоточащие разрезы, длинные и узкие. Он настороженно двинулся вперед и удивленно моргнул, когда лампа над головой снова зажглась. – О, черт. – Свет упал на окровавленное, неподвижное тело женщины. Пол и коробки вокруг нее были забрызганы кровью. Присев рядом, Дин приложил пальцы к ее шее. – Ё-маё. Она жива! Эй! Кто-нибудь, вызовите парамедиков!

– Она жива? – подковыляв к брату, Сэм взглянул на женщину. От первой волны облегчения задрожали колени.

– Боже мой… я звоню в полицию! – крикнул позади них Джерри. Обернувшись, Сэм увидел бледное потрясенное лицо управляющего, который пятился от кровавого кошмара, держа в руке мобильник. 

– Ей нужна скорая, – сказал ему Сэм. Он проследил, как Джерри идет к двери, расталкивая толпу зевак и крича в телефон. – Дин!

Подняв голову, Дин увидел, как Сэм опасно пошатнулся.

– Стоять. – Вскочив на ноги, он схватил брата за руки. Сэм, зажмурившись, зажимал рукой нос. – Опять кровь течет? – спросил он. Сэм кивнул. – Еще одно видение? Проклятье! – Дин огляделся, надеясь обнаружить менее людное место до того, как брат отключится, но Сэм покачал головой.

– Это не видение, – тихо сказал Сэм, заставляя себя открыть глаза. – Прошто… голова болиш… и мой нош. – Он кашлянул, и его замутило от сгустков крови в горле. – Нужно в туалеш. Скорее.

Дин не мог сдержать ухмылку, слушая, как Сэм, зажимавший рукой нос, коверкает слова.

– Окей. – Заметив торчавшее из коробки полотенце, он вытащил его наружу. – Вот, возьми. – Дин посторонился сам и оттеснил Сэма, когда в подсобку вбежали две женщины и, протиснувшись мимо них, опустились на колени рядом с Энн. – О ней позаботятся.

Кивнув, Сэм двинулся вслед за Дином к выходу. Толпа расступилась перед ними, и Дин повел брата вдоль задней стены магазина к указателю туалетов. Толкнув дверь, он порадовался отсутствию посетителей. Сэм проковылял мимо и едва успел склониться над унитазом, прежде чем его вырвало.

– Господи, приятель, – сочувственно сказал Дин и присел рядом. Он осторожно сжимал сзади шею Сэма, пока того рвало в унитаз кровью и желчью. И уже в который раз он пожалел, что последнее зловещее предостережение отца было таким загадочным, но этот паршивец всегда не любил прямые ответы. Дина бесило, что отец что-то знал о Сэме и просто не сказал ему. Это же был Сэм. За него отвечал Дин, не Джон. Он фыркнул и покачал головой. – Как ты, малыш?

Сэм откинулся назад, и, если бы не рука брата на его шее, он упал бы навзничь на пол.

– Со мной все будет хорошо.

– Ага, может быть когда-нибудь, – мрачно сказал Дин. Он подхватил Сэма под руку и снова поставил его на ноги. – Каковы шансы, что мы выберемся отсюда до того, как всех нас накроет полиция?

Сэм вздохнул.

– Близки к нулю. – Он услышал приглушенный вой сирены. – Я не взял с собой жетон федерала. А ты?

– Я взял. – Дин похлопал себя по карману куртки. – Я выведу нас отсюда. Погоди минутку. – Прислонив Сэма к стене, он подошел к раковине, взял стопку бумажных полотенец и намочил их под краном. – Ты не можешь выйти отсюда, пока на тебе вся эта кровища. Иди сюда.

– Эй! – Сэм ударил Дина по рукам, когда тот стал протирать ему лицо, но старший брат только рассмеялся, вспомнив, как в детстве частенько вытирал лицо маленькому Сэмми. 

– Ладно, сойдет, – Дин швырнул бумагу в унитаз и спустил воду. – Выдвигаемся. Идти сможешь?

– Еще как, блин. – Сэм наградил брата убийственным взглядом.

Дин обрадовался, что на рубашку Сэма попала всего пара пятнышек крови. Он опустил рукава своей рубашки, чтобы скрыть порезы, и открыл дверь.

– Идем прямо к выходу. Если наткнемся на копов, я разберусь с ними. – Ему хотелось увести Сэма подальше отсюда – подальше от твари, которая мучала его. Он ни на секунду не поверил, что она просто отступилась. У нее не было причин останавливаться на достигнутом, и от этого ему было не по себе.

Им повезло. Приехала только скорая, а вокруг магазина толпилось так много людей, напуганных или любопытных, что братья добрались до самой стоянки практически незамеченными. Они поспешно запрыгнули в машину, когда, завывая сиреной, прибыла первая патрульная машина.

– Думаешь, с ней все обойдется? – спросил Сэм, глядя в окно на магазин.

– Не знаю, – вздохнул Дин и задним ходом выехал со стоянки, оставляя позади бурлящую толпу. – То, что на нее напало, ее не прикончило. Может оно оставит ее в покое.

Сэм кивнул, но ничего не сказал. Он знал, каковы на самом деле шансы. Прислонившись разболевшейся головой к окну, он проигрывал в мыслях случившееся. Он что-то ощутил, когда импульсивно сунул руки в черное облако. Он толком не знал, что ему делать – он только знал, что не может стоять и смотреть, пока что-то кромсает Дина у него на глазах. Такие ощущения он испытывал только раз – когда не позволил Максу всадить пулю в голову Дина. Та же сила, зародившись в его мозге, пронеслась по нему, как ураган, и выплеснулась наружу. Это она заставила тень отступить, а затем порвала ее в клочья. И это она едва не вырубила его самого. 

– Ты там в порядке? – Дин на секунду отвел взгляд от дороги и, взглянув на бледное лицо Сэма, нахмурился. Ему не понравилось увиденное, и он подумал, как далеко может зайти брат, если он снова попытается удержать его в номере мотеля. Он хмыкнул. Не особо далеко.

– Со мной все будет в порядке, – Сэм поднял голову от окна и с улыбкой взглянул на него. – Я просто устал. Нам надо еще повидать этого Марка. Возможно, именно он стоит за всем этим.

– Если это он, тогда я ничего не понимаю, – покачал головой Дин. – Я еще могу понять убийство Мари – ну, знаешь, в порыве страсти и все такое. Но при чем тут эта цыпочка из спортивного магазина? – Он взглянул на Сэма. – Могу поспорить, он не имел к ней никакого отношения.

Сэм пожал плечами и скривился, когда от этого движения заныли раны на груди.

– Я не знаю. Может, он нам расскажет. Может, все это… ошибка.

– Ошибка? Ты серьезно? – Дин удивленно взглянул на него. – Чувак, двое умерли, и умерли они не тихо-мирно. Это было зверство, кровавая баня. Ничего себе ошибочка.

– Возможно, он не в состоянии это контролировать! – повысил голос Сэм. – Он может даже не осознавать, что делает это. Нельзя просто записать его в злодеи, Дин.

– Я никого никуда не записываю, Сэм. Я говорю то, что подсказывает мне чутье, а мое чутье говорит, что ублюдок, стоящий за всем этим, действует вполне осознанно, – Дин злобно взглянул на дорогу.

Какое-то время Сэм смотрел на него и, наконец, отвел взгляд. Как он мог объяснить Дину, что каждый раз, когда выяснялось, что кто-то из «особых» детей превратился в убийцу, ледяной страх еще глубже вонзается в его сердце. Если они не смогли совладать с данной им силой… как мог надеяться на это он сам? Каковы шансы, что Дину не придется однажды убить его, как и предупреждал отец?

– Брось, – внезапно сказал Дин.

Сэм недоуменно взглянул на него.

– Что бросить?

– Это. Столько думать, – Дин приподнял бровь, глядя на него, и кивнул. – Ты не перейдешь у меня на темную сторону, Сэмми. И мне плевать на ту чушь, которую брякнул папа.

От удивления у Сэма отвисла челюсть.

– Как ты узнал… 

– Что ты терзаешься вопросом, придется мне прикончить тебя или нет, потому что мы нашли еще одного темного Джедая-выскочку? – Дин ухмыльнулся. – Чувак, я читаю тебя, как открытую книгу. Так что выкинь эту дурь из головы и знаешь почему? – он многозначительно и твердо взглянул на Сэма. – Этому не бывать.

Сэм несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, не зная, как выразить благодарность Дину за его безоговорочную веру. В итоге он остановился на легкой улыбке и откинулся на спинку сидения.

– Они зовутся Ситхами, а не темными Джедаями.

– Умник.

– Сволочь.

– Заткнись, стервец.

*********

– Если парень силен по части темных сил, он использует их не по назначению, – заметил Дин, останавливаясь возле старого трейлера, служившего домом Марку Кеннеди, бойфренду Мари. – Это настоящая дыра.

Сэм покачал головой, при виде розового фламинго на одной ноге возле грязной деревянной лестницы, ведущей к входной двери. Новогодняя гирлянда, в которой не хватало половины лампочек, свисала с крыши над окном, закрытым изнутри бумагой, а белая краска трейлера облупилась и была покрыта пятнами.

– Возможно, нам следовало сделать прививку от столбняка, прежде чем идти сюда.

Дин со смехом хлопнул его по плечу.

– Пошли, – скомандовал он, пробуя на прочность нижнюю ступеньку лестницы. Она скрипнула, но выдержала его вес, поэтому он поднялся наверх и забарабанил в дверь. Дверь затрещала, готовая слететь с петель. – Марк Кеннеди? Откройте! ФБР!

– Он может вылезти через окно, чувак, – предостерег его Сэм, когда в соседних трейлерах захлопали двери – люди не хотели связываться с нагрянувшими федеральными агентами.

– Отлично, и это называется «добропорядочный гражданин»? Не-е. – Дин снова заколотил в дверь и улыбнулся Сэму, когда та со скрипом открылась.

– Что еще? Чего надо? – Марк взглянул на них темными, мутными глазами.

– Нам нужно задать тебе несколько вопросов о Мари Фроман, – Сэм встал так, чтобы его было видно, и улыбнулся. – Это не займет много времени.

– Очередные долбаные копы. Кошмар, – закатив глаза, Марк открыл дверь. – Ладно. Входите. Ничего не трогайте.

Дин осторожно проскользнул мимо него в трейлер и фыркнул.

– Не вопрос. – Обстановка внутри была такой же убогой, как и снаружи. На единственном коричневом стуле высилась кипа старых газет и журналов, крохотный кухонный стол был завален грязной посудой. На полу лежало то, что некогда было коричневым ковром, а теперь напоминало какую-то дерюгу, не чищенную лет десять. Застланный выцветшим голубым пледом диван, который, по всей видимости, использовался как кровать, не разваливался только за счет заплаток из клейкой ленты. – Это прямо настоящие «Лучшие дома и сады», чувак. [1]

– Не нравится, проваливайте, – злобно зыркнув на них, Марк упал на диван. – Мне нечего добавить к тому, о чем меня уже пятнадцать раз спрашивали. Меня не было в доме Мари. Я был на дурацкой вечеринке, – он тупо уставился в пол, и по его лицу пробежала тень. – На идиотской вечеринке, пока Мари… пока ее… блин. – Он провел рукой по лицу и снова взглянул на них. – Может, вы, лохи, перестанете доставать меня и найдете ублюдка, который убил ее. Она не заслужила такого. 

Наблюдая за эмоциями, отражавшимися на лице Марка, Сэм не мог поверить, что этот человек причастен к смерти Мари. Он был явно раздавлен случившемся.

– Марк, – Сэм присел на корточки рядом с диваном, предпочитая ни на что не садиться в этом трейлере. – Ты можешь знать тех, кто это сделал. Нам нужно, чтобы ты подумал. В последнее время был кто-то, кто вызывал у нее тревогу? Может, кто-то с работы? Может, какой-то клиент?

– Ты видел с ней кого-то, кто вызвал бы плохое предчувствие? – Дин дотронулся до стола и вытер пальцы о куртку. – А может, в последнее время тебе снились кошмары?

– Кошмары? – вытаращив глаза, Марк покачал головой. – Нет. Послушайте, ничего такого не было. В смысле, я не бываю у нее на работе. Она говорит… говорила… она говорила, что для меня так будет лучше. – Засопев, он вытер рукой нос. – Копы не любят меня. Угнал по молодости одну тачку, вот они и запомнили. – Он закатил глаза. – Но я никогда бы ее не обидел. Только не ее. Она заботилась обо мне, мужик. – Он чистосердечно взглянул в глаза Сэму. – Она была не такая как все, понимаешь?

Сэм кивнул.

– Да. Мы понимаем.

– В прошлом у нее был жених, – внезапно сказал Марк. – Я не знаю его имени или чего-то еще. Она не рассказывала о нем, но я знаю, что он пугал ее.

– Бывший? – с возросшим интересом спросил Дин. – Ты что-нибудь знаешь о нем?

– Нет, – покачал головой Марк. – Я же сказал, что она никогда о нем не говорила. Она просто отмахивалась от вопросов, но тут что-то было. Я знаю, что было, потому что у нее на лице всегда появлялось такое выражение, к тому же она проверяла замки на дверях и все такое. – Он пожал плечами. – Найдите его. Возможно, именно он сделал с ней это.

– Спасибо, Марк, – Сэм с улыбкой похлопал его по плечу и распрямился. Голова немного закружилась, но трейлер был маленький, так что он легко нашел опору, чтобы удержаться в вертикальном положении, не привлекая особого внимания. – Мы дадим знать, если что-то обнаружим. 

– Ну да, конечно. – Марк уронил голову на руки. – Все вы так говорите.

– Пошли, Сэм. – Дин открыл дверь трейлера и вышел на улицу, после чего проследил, как брат осторожно спускается по лестнице на подкашивающихся ногах. Он взял Сэма за плечо и повел к машине. – Думаешь, я не заметил, как ты там чуть было не грохнулся?

Сэм со стоном закатил глаза.

– Я в порядке.

– Вранье. – Держа Сэма за руку, Дин чувствовал дрожь изнеможения, прокатывающуюся по телу брата. – Мотель. Поиски. А тебе – спать.

– Дин, – вздохнул Сэм, пока Дин усаживал его на пассажирское сидение. Он чувствовал себя как выжатый лимон. За последние пару дней он потерял столько крови, что сам не понимал, как держится на ногах. – Мы должны вернуться в дом Мари и обыскать его. – Он помрачнел, когда Дин захлопнул дверь, не дослушав, и подождал, пока брат обойдет вокруг машины и сядет за руль. – Там должно быть что-то, что подскажет нам, кто ее бывший. – Сэм нутром чуял, что они что-то нащупали. – Думаю, это он.

Ничего не сказав, Дин выехал на дорогу и направился в мотель. Видимо, Сэм не сознавал, что его лицо приобрело цвет мокрой бумаги, а рука, которой он потянулся к вентилятору, чтобы направить на себя теплый воздух, дрожит как гребаный лист. Мертвой хваткой вцепившись в руль Дин усилием воли поборол желание на полной скорости умчаться из города, чтобы попытаться спасти брата.

– Надо подождать до вечера. Вероятно, в ее доме все еще орудуют копы. – Посмотрев на Сэма, он твердо выдержал его взгляд. – До этого ты поспишь и выпьешь весь апельсиновый сок, который я сумею в тебя влить.

От удивления Сэм рассмеялся, роняя голову на спинку сидения.

– Я не столько крови потерял. 

– Прости, но ты смотрелся сегодня в зеркало? – Дин хлопнул его по руке. – Я видал призраков румяней тебя, Сэм.

– Как скажешь, чувак, – сказал Сэм, не поддаваясь на провокацию. Задремав, он вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда машина остановилась. Они приехали в мотель, и Дин уже открывал дверь. – Ух ты.

– Ага – и не говори теперь, что не хочешь спать, нафиг, – прорычал Дин, дожидаясь пока брат вылезет из машины. Марш, – указал он на открытую дверь номера и вошел следом.

Взглянув на свой лэптоп на столе, Сэм покачал головой и направился к кровати. Он снял куртку, завернулся в нее и поерзал, пытаясь найти положение, при котором не болела бы грудь.

Дин вернулся к машине и взял с заднего сидения пакет. Сэм даже не шелохнулся, когда он остановился у придорожного магазинчика. Закрыв ногой дверь, он достал из пакета бутыль апельсинового сока.

– Не засыпай пока, – приказал он и быстро принес из ванной комнаты стакан. – Сначала выпьешь это.

– А ты не шутил, – хихикнул Сэм и, приподнявшись, сел спиной к стене. Он взял стакан, протянутый Дином, и жадно выпил сок. Потом протянул его брату, ожидая, что тот возьмет его, и закатил глаза, когда Дин молча налил в него еще соку. – Господи, Дин. Мне же не пять лет, в конце концов.

– Мне плевать. Пей. – Улыбнувшись, Дин поставил бутыль на тумбочку. – Я пойду поищу этого таинственного бывшего жениха, а ты отдыхай пока, спящая красавица.

– Как твои руки? – спросил Сэм, когда Дин снял куртку и рубашку и стал рассматривать свои окровавленные запястья.

– В основном просто царапины, – пожал плечами Дин. – Могло быть хуже. – На его предплечьях появилось штук пять или шесть неглубоких порезов. Их щипало, но кровотечение давно прекратилось. Он зашел в ванную и промыл их в раковине, с радостью убедившись, что ему не придется изворачиваться, зашивая их. Он содрогнулся, вспомнив, как стоял в полнейшем ступоре, пока что-то, похожее по ощущениям на ножи, скользило по его рукам, вспарывая кожу, до тех пор, пока не вмешался брат. Дин нахмурился. Ему нужно будет поговорить об этом с Сэмом – узнать, как ему удалось остановить тварь и не позволить ей убить его.

– Хочешь, я посмотрю? – спросил Сэм, когда Дин вернулся в комнату.

Дин с непреклонным видом указал на кровать.

– Ты будешь спать. – Он выставил перед собой руки так, чтобы Сэм смог их увидеть. – Тут не о чем беспокоиться.

Сэм с ухмылкой показал ему палец, выпил еще соку, после чего отставил стакан и сполз на подушку. Он проследил, как Дин садится за стол и открывает лэптоп. Сэм закрыл глаза, потом снова открыл их и нахмурился. Дина за столом не было.

– Дин? – Сэм приподнялся на локтях и осмотрел комнату. – Дин? – «Всего секунду назад он был здесь», – подумал Сэм, ощутив первый укол тревоги. Брат не мог просто испариться. Сэм попытался убедить себя в этом, потому что такая странность, как исчезновение человека, _вероятно_ , не могла быть реальной… ага, конечно.

Лампа на прикроватной тумбочке мигнула. Сэм увидел, как белый свет от экрана, замерцав, гаснет, а из углов начинают просачиваться тени, затопляя всю комнату тьмой.

* * *

_**Примечание переводчика:** _

**[1] «Лучшие дома и сады»** – журнал об элитных интерьерах и ландшафтах.


	5. Chapter 5

Сэм сел на кровати, вжавшись спиной в стену, и подтянул к себе ноги, чтобы как можно дальше отодвинуться от наступавшей на него тьмы. Он был на грани паники.

– Дин! – завопил он и вдруг с тревогой подумал, что эта тварь могла уже прикончить брата. Он посмотрел вверх и ахнул, увидев, как новые тени сползают вниз по стене над его головой. – Нет! – Попытавшись спрыгнуть с кровати, он охнул от боли, запутавшись в простынях. От ужаса у него перехватило дыхание, и он завозился в постели, пытаясь выбраться. Тьма опустилась на него с потолка и накрыла, как одеяло.

– Дин! Дин! – закричал Сэм, когда его пронзила первая боль. Он метался, стремясь убежать – отчаянно стараясь выжить и найти своего брата, чтобы спасти его. – Господи! Дин! – Он попытался замахнуться, но руки не повиновались, стиснутые железной хваткой. В голове запульсировала боль, и Сэм вскрикнул. Забившись на кровати, он скатился с нее на пол.

От удара перехватило дыхание, и Сэм содрогнулся всем телом. Он мгновенно открыл глаза и, будучи в полнейшем шоке, поперхнулся еще одним криком.

– Дин?

– Господи, Сэмми. – Дин увидел, как глаза брата раскрылись и невидяще уставились в пространство, прежде чем наконец-то обратиться на него. Запрыгнув на кровать, он навалился на него, всем телом прижимая его к матрасу. Он всполошился, когда Сэм стал кричать и биться под одеялом во сне. – Ты снова со мной? – Сэм дрожал и был покрыт потом.

Сэм слабо кивнул.

– Гм… да. – Он зажмурился и сделал несколько судорожных вдохов, прежде чем открыть глаза и убедиться, что Дин здесь. – Слезь с меня.

Отпустив его руки, Дин отодвинулся и сел рядом. Он провел рукой по лбу Сэма под влажной челкой и нахмурился.

– Ты чертовски напугал меня, Сэмми. – Лоб брата был чересчур теплым и липким. – Начал выкрикивать мое имя.

Кивнув, Сэм тяжело сглотнул.

– Кошмар приснился.

– Да уж, вижу. – Дин распутал простыни, обмотавшие Сэма во время приступа паники, и провел рукой по лицу, пытаясь успокоиться. Потом задрал на брате футболку, чтобы взглянуть на его грудь.

– Эй! Чувак, отвали, – Сэм отпихнул его руки.

– Просто проверяю, – Дин опустил футболку, радуясь, что новых ран нет, и ухмыльнулся, но быстро снова стал серьезным. – Ты в порядке?

Сэм кивнул. Подтянувшись, он сел – ему совсем не хотелось лежать, пока воспоминания о пережитом ужасе были так свежи в его памяти.

– Да. Да, я в порядке. – Украдкой оглядев комнату, он с облегчением убедился, что все лампы исправно горят. Он не был уверен, что теперь сможет без дрожи смотреть на любую тень. – Это было… очень реалистично.

– Надо думать, – на секунду сжав его плечо, Дин направился обратно к столу. У него тоже слегка дрожали руки. Вопли Сэма, пока тот выкрикивал его имя, настолько потрясли его, что он чуть не упал со стула, бросившись к нему. И то, как он корчился и метался… Дин содрогнулся, снова садясь за лэптоп. Судя по черным синякам под глазами, эта охота тяжело давалась младшему брату.

– Нашел еще что-нибудь? – спросил Сэм, спуская ноги на пол. На секунду перед глазами все поплыло, и он схватился за голову. Апельсиновый сок помог в борьбе с тошнотой и головокружением, но он по-прежнему был далек от полного восстановления. С потерей крови всегда было непросто справиться. 

– Не особо, – вздохнул Дин, закрывая лэптоп. – Мари не была фанаткой соцсетей, – фыркнул он. – Нам все-таки придется обыскать ее дом. Ставлю десять баксов, что мы найдем фотку ее чокнутого бывшего в ящике с нижним бельем.

– Чувак, – простонал Сэм. – На верхней полке шкафа.

– Принято, – расплылся в улыбке Дин. – Готов выдвигаться? – Было около одиннадцати вечера. Сэм проспал весь остаток дня, пока не проснулся с криком от ужасного сна. Поначалу Дин хотел оставить Сэма отсыпаться и улизнуть втихаря из мотеля, чтобы сделать всю работу самому, но за тридцать секунд до того, как ночной кошмар окончательно завладел младшим братом, он решил, что лучше не терять его из виду. К тому же он опасался, что очередное видение застанет Сэма в его отсутствие, когда он будет в полном одиночестве, и никто не сможет проследить, чтобы он не истек кровью. Дин покачал головой, глядя, как Сэм медленно встает с кровати.

– Да. Я в порядке, – улыбнулся Сэм и снова сел, чтобы надеть ботинки. Заметив, что Дин наблюдает за ним, он закатил глаза. – Ладно, я чертовски устал и у меня болит грудь, но я в норме. Все ясно?

Дин кивнул. 

– Хорошо, если так. Пойдем. Из дома должны уже все уйти.

По дороге к дому Мари братья молчали, пока Дин, наконец, не выдержал.

– Сэм. Что случилось тогда в подсобке?

– А? – недоуменно взглянул на него Сэм. – Ты о чем? Ты же сам там был.

Дин со вздохом покачал головой.

– Ты знаешь, о чем я. – Он многозначительно взглянул на брата, который сразу отвел взгляд.

Сэм сделал глубокий вдох.

– Я… э-э, я в точности не знаю. – Рискнув посмотреть на Дина, он понял, что тот ни капли не купился. – Хорошо. Это было как в тот раз, когда… когда Макс собрался выстрелить в тебя. Когда я увидел это. Ты помнишь?

– То есть, когда он закрыл тебя в том шкафу, – кивнул Дин. – А ты сказал, что точно так же отодвинул то, чем Макс припер шкаф. 

– Да, – Сэм потер лоб. – Те же ощущения. Я сам толком не понял, что я сделал. Я просто… я должен был это остановить. Эта сила собиралась убить тебя.

– И поэтому у тебя потекла кровь из носа, – пробормотал Дин и снова посмотрел на Сэма. – Тебе было больно?

Сэм кивнул с несчастным видом.

– Да. Это чертовски больно, и мне совсем не хочется делать это снова. – Он возмущенно выдохнул. – Я не пытался сделать это. Клянусь, Дин. Это случилось само собой. Я был… я испугался, когда увидел, как тени обступают тебя.

Дин кивнул, глядя на дорогу. Он мог это понять. Правда. Он сам сделал бы что угодно, если бы жизнь Сэма была в опасности, но это пугало его. Он не боялся _Сэма_ , хотя был уверен, что тот думает обратное. Он боялся этой силы и того, что она делает с братом, и того, к чему это может привести. Каждый раз, когда ему начинало казаться, что он хоть немного понял, на что способен Сэм, случалось нечто такое, что пробуждало его страхи за младшего брата. Дин даже не представлял, с чего начать, чтобы попытаться помочь, поэтому ощущал беспомощность и разочарование, а «беспомощность» он переносил плохо, особенно если это касалось Сэма. 

– Дин, – Сэм постучал его по руке, указывая на показавшийся впереди дом Мари. Ее синий Жук все еще стоял на улице, позади него была припаркована полицейская патрульная машина. – Разве они не должны были убраться к этому времени?

– Блин. – Дин припарковал Импалу на другой стороне улицы и посмотрел на дом. – Свет не горит. Может, машину оставили, чтобы любопытные в дом не лазали. – Сунув руку в карман куртки, он достал жетон в черной корочке и вручил его Сэму. – На случай, если я ошибаюсь, и там есть коп.

– Окей. – Сэм вылез из машины и оценивающе взглянул на дом. – Мне это не нравится. – Когда они были здесь сегодня, этот дом казался ему вполне обычным. Теперь, пересекая улицу, он чувствовал что-то зловещее – как если бы дом смотрел на него в ответ черными, занавешенными окнами.

Дин подошел к багажнику и достал из него сумку с солью, жидким горючим, серебряный нож, к тому же он прихватил два дробовика и дополнительные заряды каменной соли. Он хотел подготовиться ко всему, что может им встретиться – сверхъестественному или наоборот. Перебежав через дорогу, он догнал брата, который заглядывал в окна полицейской машины.

– Тут никого нет, – пожал плечами Сэм. 

– Хорошо. – Посмотрев по сторонам, Дин не заметил ничего подозрительного. – В кухне не было задней двери?

– Была, – кивнул Сэм и направился в обход дома, готовясь к любой неожиданности. Дом был темен и тих, как и вся улица, и все же нервы подсказывали ему, что где-то притаилась опасность. Дин протянул ему один из обрезов, и он взял его с благодарностью. Тяжесть ствола в руках создавала ощущение некоторой безопасности.

Они крадучись поднялись на небольшое заднее крыльцо, и Сэм потрогал дверную ручку. Дверь открылась. Он повернулся к Дину, приподняв брови, прежде чем войти внутрь.

– Как-то небрежно со стороны местных полицейских не закрывать за собой дверь, – прошептал он.

Кивнув, Дин миновал кухню и прошел по коридору к лестнице.

– Ты иди наверх, – велел он Сэму и дождался, пока тот станет подниматься, после чего осмотрел оставшуюся часть первого этажа. Он включил фонарик, и в его луче стали заметны темные пятна крови Мари. Не встретив на первом этаже никого живого, Дин пошел вслед за Сэмом на второй этаж.

Осторожно заглянув за угол, Сэм осмотрел коридор, подсвечивая себе фонариком, и кивнул, не обнаружив ничего угражающего. Когда Дин присоединился к нему, он уже осмотрел две комнаты и теперь указал фонариком на третью.

– Нашел ее спальню.

– Ну, ты собирался заняться ее шкафом, – тихо сказал Дин и усмехнулся, когда они вошли в комнату. – А я беру на себя пикантный ящичек. – Кровать Мари ярко белела во мраке. Все поверхности, на которые падал свет фонарика, были покрыты цветным порошком, а это означало, что полиция сняла с них отпечатки. Дин подошел к широкому комоду из черного дерева и, выдвинув верхний ящик, ухмыльнулся при виде многочисленных дамских штучек. – Я чувствую себя каким-то охотником.

– Ты и есть охотник, – фыркнул Сэм, открывая дверь шкафа. Он представлял собой целую гардеробную – нишу, в которую можно было войти. Оказавшись в тесном закутке, где царил мрак, он почувствовал, как по коже поползли мурашки при воспоминании о кошмарном сне. Его лицо задел свисающий шнурок от лампы, он потянул за него и какое-то время моргал, привыкая к яркому свету. Одежда была аккуратно развешена, пол был чистый, но полки над вешалками были беспорядочно заставлены коробками. Он снял одну и открыл крышку. Там было полно махровых носков смешных расцветок, и он грустно улыбнулся, подумав о женщине, которой они принадлежали. Он поставил коробку на пол и взял следующую.

Ничего не обнаружив среди нижнего белья, Дин со вздохом перешел к следующему ящику. Он был уверен, что найдет что-нибудь, и ему очень хотелось выиграть пари, заключенное с братом.

– Нашел.

– Проклятье, – закатил глаза Дин, услышав крик Сэма в гардеробной.

Выглянув в спальню, Сэм ухмыльнулся.

– Фотки ее бывшего… в шкафу. Как я и сказал.

– Заткнись, – Дин закрыл ящик комода и направился к брату, ориентируясь на свет, пробивавшийся из приоткрытой двери. На полу рядом с Сэмом стояло несколько коробок, а одну, открытую, он держал в руках.

– Эту коробку я нашел в самой глубине, позади всех остальных, ее крышка была заклеена скотчем. – Продемонстрировав обрывок липкой ленты, он бросил его на пол, после чего передал Дину стопку фотографий.

– Ого, – заметил Дин, просматривая снимки. Мари везде была сфотографирована с мужчиной, чье лицо было либо замазано черным фломастером, либо расцарапано. – Если она действительно так хотела забыть парня, зачем хранила все это?

– Чтобы помнить о своей ошибке, – грустно сказал Сэм, покопавшись в других фотографиях из коробки. – Джесс… – он кашлянул, когда горе комом встало в горле. – Джесс говорила, что обычно оставляет фотографию парня, с которым встречалась и которого разлюбила. Оставляет, чтобы помнить о том, что надо уделять больше внимания тому, с кем она теперь. 

Дин ободряюще коснулся его руки, а затем улыбнулся.

– Это не мешало ей жить с твоей мутантской задницей. – Он похлопал Сэма по плечу. – У нее был хороший вкус, Сэмми, – тихо добавил он и вернулся к фотографиям, стараясь не смотреть на брата, чье лицо выражало грустную благодарность.

Тяжело сглотнув, Сэм улыбнулся. Улыбка сменилась нахмуренными бровями, когда он поднес к свету очередное фото из коробки.

– Ё-маё… Дин, мы с ним встречались, – Сэм протянул снимок брату, развернув так, чтобы тому было видно. – О, господи. Я отдал ему собаку.

– Блин. – Дин, онемев, уставился на фотографию сержанта, которого они встретили накануне возле дома. Потом он помрачнел. – Интересно, что он об этом не упомянул. Этого не было в отчетах.

Сэм снова повернул фотографию к себе и присмотрелся внимательней. При первой встрече он не обратил особого внимания на внешность этого человека, но теперь сообразил, что они с сержантом могли быть ровесниками.

– Это он, Дин. Я знаю это. Должен быть он. Он… он… – речь Сэма перешла в болезненное шипение. Выронив коробку, он схватился за голову обеими руками, и фотографии рассыпались по полу гардеробной.

– Сэм? – вцепившись в брата, Дин увидел, как его глаза закатываются, а из носа начинает течь кровь. – Черт. Черт! Только не опять. Сэмми? – Он охнул от неожиданности, когда ноги Сэма внезапно подкосились, и он обмяк у него на руках. Осторожно опустив его на пол, Дин посадил его, прислонив к себе, и положил руку ему на лоб. Кровь из носа Сэма стекала ему на ноги. – Ну же, Сэмми, – тихо взмолился Дин и на секунду ткнулся лбом в макушку Сэма – ему необходима была уверенность, что брат здесь, и что он жив. Подняв голову, он стянул с одной из вешалок тонкий шарфик и прижал его к носу Сэма, пытаясь замедлить кровотечение. – Все в порядке, малыш. С тобой все будет хорошо. Только очнись скорей.

*********

_Сэм со стоном поднял голову. При этом движении ему показалось, что в голове пересыпаются осколки стекла. Открыв глаза, он увидел Дина, встревоженно склонившегося над ним. Сэм попытался сдвинуть что-то, закрывающее его лицо._

_– Не трогай, Сэм, – тихо сказал Дин. – Ты в порядке? Снова видение?_

_Сэм слабо кивнул и зашипел, когда на груди и спине проявилось множество новых источников боли._

_– Дин… здесь… он з-здесь._

_– Кто, Сэмми? – Дин притянул брата к себе и внимательно изучил его остекленевшие, полные боли глаза. – Кто здесь?_

_Светильник под потолком мигнул, и глаза Сэма расширились от страха. Он указал наверх._

_Вскинув голову, Дин уставился на гаснущую лампочку._

_– О, черт._

_Свет погас, и тени стали спускаться с потолка, просачиваться через дверь спальни. Они все ближе подступали к братьям, и, повернув голову, Сэм увидел позади них очертания человека с поднятой рукой. Мелькнул серебристый отблеск, грянул оглушительный выстрел, и Сэм почувствовал, как что-то горячее разрывает ему грудь и выходит наружу. Он почувствовал, как Дин дернулся позади него и вскрикнул, потом его руки разжались, и Сэм сполз на пол. Повернув голову, он увидел брата в узком луче упавшего фонарика._

_– Нет! – Сэм задохнулся, чувствуя, что умирает. Глаза Дина смотрели на него, они были совсем рядом, мертвые. Тени придвинулись ближе. Фонарик погас, Сэм вскрикнул напоследок, и тени поглотили его._

*********

****

– Сэм? Сэмми? – Дин осторожно приподнял голову брата, когда тот, наконец, зашевелился, и теперь ждал, глядя, как глаза двигаются под веками. – Ну же, старик. Вот так. – Последние десять минут он думал, что Сэм вот-вот умрет, что его пульс замрет под его пальцами, и дыхание остановится. Он был уверен, что на этот раз его потеряет. Это было так неправильно – все это. Это не должно было случиться вот так. – Сэм. – Дин слегка встряхнул его.

Сэм тихо застонал, его голова перекатилась на руке Дина. От боли, пронзившей голову, подступили слезы, и в тот же миг его охватила вызванная видением паника. Он заставил себя открыть глаза и обнаружил в нескольких дюймах от своего лица встревоженное лицо Дина.

– Ди…

– Я здесь, малыш, – Дин прижал шарфик к его носу и отвел руку Сэма, когда тот попытался избавиться от него. – Не трогай, – тихо приказал он.

– Нет, – вцепившись в руку Дина, державшую шарф, Сэм потянул за нее изо всех сил. – Дин… он идет. Сержант… видел это.

– Что видел? – нахмурился Дин. – Не очень-то понятно, Сэм. – Он положил руку на спину брата, чтобы поддержать его, и чуть было не подскочил, нащупав свежую кровь. – Это еще что?

– Нет времени. – Сэм знал, что сейчас произойдет. Они умрут, а он никак не мог собраться с мыслями, чтобы все объяснить. Ему не хватало времени. Лампа над их головами замигала, и Сэм задохнулся от страха, когда Дин попытался притянуть его к себе, пресекая любое сопротивление.

– Проклятье, Сэм, посиди минутку спокойно, – Дин сердито посмотрел на него и поднял голову, когда лампа снова мигнула. Он прищурился, пытаясь сообразить, действительно ли на потолке мелькнула тень, или ему просто показалось. – Сэм? 

Не обращая внимания на лампу, Сэм смотрел на дверь. Опасность должна была прийти оттуда. Извернувшись в хватке Дина, он высвободил правую руку, чтобы можно было дотянуться до поясницы брата, а тени тем временем росли и множились. Он почувствовал, как Дин замер от удивления, и понял, что он увидел, как черные облака опускаются на них с потолка. Сэм не сводил взгляд с двери, одновременно нащупывая ремень Дина. Тьма вплыла в спальню и стала просачиваться в гардеробную. Сэм ждал, слушая, как Дин ругается над ним. Зрение было затуманено, но он видел все, что нужно. Сэм засек момент, когда за тенями появилась черная фигура. Он увидел, как мужчина поднял руку, и мгновенно рванул из-за ремня Дезет Игл. Оттолкнув брата, он вскинул руку и выстрелил.

– Вот черт! – крикнул Дин, когда Сэм отпихнул его. Спустя секунду он почувствовал, как Сэм выхватывает его пистолет и стреляет в спальню через открытую дверь. Почти тут же раздался еще один выстрел, оглушивший их в тесной комнатушке. Дин инстинктивно подхватил Сэма, когда тот повалился на него. – Сэм! – Над головой снова вспыхнула лампочка, заливая светом гардеробную. Тени рассеялись клочьями и исчезли.

– Что это была за чертовщина? – спросил Дин, придвигая брата к себе. 

– Он был здесь, – тихо сказал Сэм, закрыв глаза и дыша через нос. – Сержант… хотел… убить нас. Убить тебя. Я д-должен б-был остановить его.

– Сэм? – Дин осторожно отстранился, чтобы лучше разглядеть брата при свете, и уставился на кровь, проступающую на левом плече. – Блин, Сэмми? Ты ранен? – Неловкими руками он расстегнул куртку и распахнул ее, чтобы убедиться самому. 

– Кажется, да. – Сэм поборол апатию, которая уже начинала одолевать его. Опасность еще не миновала. – Нам надо убираться отсюда, Дин. Пожалуйста. – Предчувствие беды не покидало его. Он боялся, что чем дольше они будут здесь оставаться, тем вероятнее встретятся с сержантом, вернувшимся, чтобы закончить дело. На этот раз Сэм был полон решимости не позволить видению стать явью. – Он убил тебя. Он убил тебя, – тихо повторял Сэм, не сознавая, что по щеке катится слеза. – Он выстрелил в нас, и ты умер.

– Ладно, тигр, – Дин сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь взять себя в руки. Тот факт, что Сэм не мог отличить прошлое от настоящего, не очень-то помогал. – Я в порядке, Сэмми. Мы оба в порядке. – Он запустил руку в волосы брата, чтобы попытаться успокоить обоих. – Этого не случилось. Ты остановил это. – Он потянул за свой пистолет, который Сэм все еще крепко сжимал в руке. – Отпусти, Сэм. Я держу его. Я держу тебя. Все хорошо.

Сэм покачал головой, но позволил забрать оружие. Схватив Дина за бицепс левой рукой, он потянул его к себе.

– Надо идти. Сейчас.

– Хорошо. Хорошо. – Дин не хотел с ним спорить. На лице Сэма читался неприкрытый страх, в глазах застыло загнанное выражение. Ему потребовалось две попытки, чтобы встать самому и поднять за собой Сэма, а когда у него, наконец, получилось, брат, с трудом державшийся на ватных ногах, едва не повалился обратно на пол. – Мне придется вытаскивать тебя на себе?

– Нет. Нет. – Сэм закинул свою правую руку на плечи Дина, и, несмотря на боль, волнами расходившуюся от раны в плече, левой рукой вцепился в его рубашку. – Пошли. – Он огляделся и кивнул. – Держи оружие наготове.

– Тут я не спорю. – Дин осторожно вывел брата в спальню, держа перед собой пистолет. Убедившись, что комната пуста, он вышел в коридор вместе с Сэмом, который безвольно свисал с него, держась на ногах исключительно за счет винчестерского упрямства. Всю дорогу малейшая игра света и тени заставляла Дина взвинчиваться до предела. В любой момент он готов был услышать вой сирен. Все, что у них было – это их слово против слова сержанта, и он знал, кому поверят копы.

– Дин? – позвал Сэм, роняя голову на грудь.

– Я здесь, – заверил его Дин, когда они подошли к лестнице. Он посмотрел вниз, потом перевел взгляд на брата и вздохнул. – Ладно, Сэмми. Мне очень жаль, но мы не можем ждать, пока ты доковыляешь.

– Дин, что?.. – начал Сэм, но смог только охнуть от удивления и боли, когда Дин развернул его и взвалил себе на плечо. Из-за резкого изменение положения, кровь, еще оставшаяся в Сэме, прилила к голове, и он потерял сознание.

Придерживая брата на плече, Дин стал спускаться по лестнице, торопясь изо всех сил. На нижней ступеньке он замедлил шаг и поднял пистолет. Входная дверь была открыта. Свет уличных фонарей высвечивал на полу дорожку из темных блестящих капель, ведущую через прихожую на улицу.

– А ты попал, Сэмми, – тихо сказал Дин с мрачной улыбкой. Он решил сэкономить время и вернуться к машине через центральный вход. Подойдя к Импале, он открыл заднюю дверь, спустил Сэма с плеча и кое-как затолкал его на сидение. – Держись, – Дин скинул свою кожанку, зашел с другой стороны и, открыв дверь, подложил сложенную куртку под голову брата. – Только держись, Сэм. – Он закрыл на минутку глаза от одного вида младшего – его слишком бледного, слишком неподвижного лица и окровавленной рубашки. Справившись со страхом, грозившим захлестнуть его с головой, он сел за руль, внимательно следя за каждой тенью на ночной улице. Он почувствовал себя лучше, лишь когда раздался знакомый рев Импалы, и они помчались прочь от дома Мари.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Остановившись на светофоре по дороге в отель, Дин обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Сэма, лежавшего на заднем сидении.

– Эй, малыш. Ты со мной? – Придвинув к себе Сэма, он распахнул его куртку, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на рану, и нахмурился. Пуля попала Сэму в верхнюю часть плеча. Похоже, жизненно важные органы задеты не были, но сквозь сделанную наспех повязку до сих пор проступала кровь. Если добавить к этому носовое кровотечение, обычное после видений, не приходилось удивляться тому, что младший брат был чересчур бледен и пребывал в полной отключке.

– Проклятье. – Когда свет переключился на зеленый, Дин принял решение и вместо мотеля направился в офис коронера. – Пора напомнить доктору Прохвосту о его обещании помочь нам.

Он мог бы отвезти Сэма в ближайшую больницу, но, учитывая, что один из местных полицейских ступил на тропу войны, с трудом верилось, что в больнице они будут в безопасности. Закинув руку за спинку сидения, он пощупал пульс шее брата. Пульс оказался слабее положенного, дыхание было поверхностным, и это заставило Дина прибавить газу.

Наконец, он остановился возле офиса коронера и припарковался на стоянке соседнего дома позади какого-то грузовика. Дин не хотел, чтобы Импала мозолила глаза сотрудникам полицейского управления, которое располагалось в том же здании. Он вылез из машины, открыл заднюю дверь и присел на корточки с той стороны машины, где была голова Сэма. Он решительно отбросил страх, который, казалось, тисками сдавил его сердце при виде Сэма – такого неподвижного… такого бледного… такого… Нет. Он не станет об этом думать … не вариант. Только не это. Встряхнувшись, он снова сосредоточился на брате. 

– Окей, Сэм. Мне очень нужно, чтобы ты очнулся и вошел туда вместе со мной. – Дин слегка потряс его и получил в ответ тихий стон. – Молодец. Ну же, Сэмми. Проснись и пой.

– Дин? – голос Сэма был тихим, едва слышным, полным боли и растерянности. – Что пр’сходит?

– Надо тебя залатать, поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты поднялся на эти свои страусиные ножищи. Ты сможешь? – улыбнулся Дин, и Сэм быстро кивнул. – Окей. Давай я тебя помогу. Я сам все сделаю. Начали. – Дин подсунул руки под брата и со всеми предосторожностями усадил пыхтевшего от усилий Сэма на сидении. – Спокойно, дружище. Просто дыши. – Наклонившись, он вытащил ноги Сэма из машины, затем закинул его здоровую руку себе на шею и обхватил его под мышками. – Поднимаемся.

– Ладно. – Оказавшись в вертикальном положении, Сэм ахнул, стараясь удержаться на ногах, когда окружающий мир покачнулся и потемнел, угрожая снова отправить его в нокаут.

– Тихо, тихо. – Дин сжал шею Сэма, уронившего голову ему на плечо, и закряхтел, взваливая его на себя. – Все, что от тебя требуется – это войти внутрь и спуститься по ступенькам. Ты справишься.

Сэм кивнул и, уткнувшись носом в плечо брата, попытался хоть немного держаться сам. Чтобы поднять голову, ему потребовались огромные усилия, но он смог сделать это, после чего сосредоточил все внимание на жгучей боли в плече, которая связывала его с реальностью.

– Я готов. П’шли.

Дин захлопнул дверь машины и, волоча на себе Сэма, обошел грузовик и двинулся к зданию. В приступе паранойи он обвел взглядом парковку и прилегающую территорию, ожидая, что в любую секунду сюда прибежит полсотни копов, чтобы арестовать их за то, что они подстрелили их коллегу. Он с облегчением перевел дух, когда они вошли в здание, где их никто не видел. Им повезло, что было уже за полночь. Он только надеялся, что врач все еще на своем рабочем месте. В противном случае ему придется совершить набег на склад медикаментов.

Когда они стали спускаться по лестнице, Сэм посмотрел по сторонам, и его глаза расширились.

– Чувак. – Споткнувшись на нижней ступеньке, он возмущенно взглянул на брата. – Я пока не умер.

Дин рассмеялся и снова потянул его за собой.

– Видимо, нет, если цитируешь «Священный Грааль». [1] – Улыбнувшись, он перехватил Сэма поудобней. – Док сказал, что мы можем зайти к нему, если нам понадобится его помощь. Она нам нужна. – Его улыбка угасла, когда он взглянул на почти прозрачное, обескровленное лицо Сэма. – Не хотелось устраивать тебе переливание в условиях мотельного номера, чувак.

– Ну да, – кивнул Сэм и устало уронил голову. – П’этому я т’кой сонный?

– Да. Спать нельзя. Надо постараться, чтобы то красное вещество попало, наконец, тебе внутрь, а не наружу. – Дин подвел его к кабинету доктора Рескала и подергал за дверную ручку. На его счастье, она повернулась, и он приоткрыл дверь. – Я серьезно, Сэмми. Не отключайся пока. Ты должен быть в сознании.

– Прошу прощения?

Обернувшись, Дин улыбнулся при виде доктора Рескала, появившегося из другой комнаты.

– Привет, док. Помните, вы сказали, что мы можем вызвать вас, если нам что-то понадобится?

– О, боже… что с ним случилось? – Джордж подбежал к ним и зашел с другой стороны Сэма, чтобы помочь.

– Нет-нет, только не за эту руку, док, – предупредил Дин. – Он, э-э… он ранен.

– Ранен? – удивленно спросил Джордж, входя вслед за ними в кабинет и помогая Дину положить Сэма на диван. – Великий Боже.

– Он потерял уйму крови. – Придержав голову брата, Дин осторожно опустил ее на подголовник. – Ты со мной?

Сэм кивнул, и его глаза закрылись.

– Агент? – доктор Рескал склонился над молодым человеком и приподнял ему веки, проверяя зрачки. – Мне нужно, чтобы вы по возможности оставались в сознании. Мы должны отвезти его в больницу, – прошептал он, оборачиваясь к Дину. – Насколько я могу судить, здесь требуется переливание, – он указал на левый бок Сэма, залитый кровью.

– Я знаю, но мы не можем, – Дин провел рукой по волосам, не подозревая, что пачкает их кровью брата, и в упор взглянул на врача. – Я должен довериться вам.

– Разумеется, вы можете мне довериться, – быстро ответил доктор Рескал. Он подошел к столу и снова достал свой черный саквояж. – Кто это сделал?

Дин вздохнул.

– Вам это не понравится.

– Мне это уже не нравится, кем бы это ни был, – тихо сказал Джордж и сел рядом с Сэмом. – Помогите мне приподнять его, чтобы мы могли снять с него одежду.

Кивнув, Дин усадил Сэма на диване, а потом придерживал его, морщась при каждом болезненном стоне, пока врач снимал с левой руки младшего брата куртку и рубашку.

– Мы выяснили, что когда-то у Мари был психованный бойфренд, он был помешан на ней. – Дин снова уложил Сэма головой на подушку, продолжая держать руку на его здоровом плече. – Мы вернулись в ее дом, чтобы поискать какие-то улики, указывающие на этого парня. Мы их нашли.

– Выстрелил в Дина, – бормотал Сэм, мотая головой из стороны в сторону, пока доктор Рескал разрезал на нем футболку, чтобы добраться до раны. – Убил его. 

– Старик, я здесь, рядом, – Дин пригнулся так, чтобы Сэм мог его видеть, и похлопал его по щеке. – Сэмми. Он немного не в себе.

– Не удивительно, – грустно покачал головой Джордж, обнажая плечо. – Ранение сквозное, и это хорошо. Не придется выковыривать пулю. – Он прижал марлевые тампоны к входному и выходному отверстиям, и Сэм застонал. – Прости, сынок. Теперь лежи спокойно.

– Вы не можете дать ему какое-то обезболивающее? – Дин провел рукой по взлохмаченным волосам Сэма, не зная, как облегчить боль.

Джордж покачал головой.

– Нет пока. Он потерял очень много крови. Я не хочу перегружать организм. Вы случайно не знаете его группу?

– У нас с ним одна и та же. Можете взять кровь у меня, – Дин придвинул ногой стул и сел в изголовье дивана, где можно было держать руку на плече брата и следить за тем, что делает врач. Он снял с себя куртку и рубашку, оставшись в одной футболке.

– Это еще что? – Джордж сразу же схватил Дина за левое запястье и внимательно оглядел повязки на обоих предплечьях.

– Гм, это случилось сегодня, когда мы спасали одну женщину в спортивном магазине, – пожал плечами Дин, высвобождая руки. – Все в порядке, док. Правда. Не более чем царапины. 

Врач снова взял Дина за руку и мрачно взглянул на него.

– Это я буду решать. Смиритесь. 

Закатив глаза, Дин заставил себя сидеть неподвижно, пока Джордж заглядывал под повязки на обоих запястьях. Наконец, врач со вздохом откинулся назад.

– Я же говорил.

Джордж с усмешкой кивнул.

– Ну, с учетом того, в каком виде вы заявляетесь ко мне, я должен был проверить. – Он указал на Сэма.

– Это он у нас вечно нарывается, – фыркнул Дин, и врач рассмеялся.

– Прижмите здесь. Подержите так секунду, – Джордж подождал, пока руки Дина сменят его руки, зажимавшие рану на плече напарника, после чего выбежал в коридор. Собрав медикаменты, необходимые для наложения швов и переливания крови, он снова подумал, что совершает ошибку. Если бы он мог решать, он немедленно вызвал бы скорую для этого человека. Он немного помедлил, протянув руку к телефону, а потом вздохнул. – Проклятье. – Выражение лица Дина подсказывало ему, что это будет ошибкой. Тут было что-то, чего он еще не знал, и этот человек явно сомневался, стóит ли говорить ему всю правду. Закончив сборы, врач побежал обратно в свой кабинет.

– Как он? – спросил Джордж. Он придвинул к дивану столик на колесах и снова сел рядом с Сэмом.

– Все так же, – Дин проследил, как врач раскладывает на столе все необходимое – трубки, иглы, марлю, антисептик – и вздохнул. У него всегда болела голова, когда приходилось отдавать кровь, а Сэму понадобится очень много.

Джордж выложил на стол иглы и нить, после чего намочил марлю в дезинфицирующем растворе.

– Уберите тампоны и держите его как можно крепче, пока я буду промывать. Сэм? Будет больно. – Увидев чуть заметный кивок, он улыбнулся. – Молодец. Поехали.

Антисептик проник в отверстие от пули, и Дин вцепился обеими руками в здоровое плечо Сэма, когда тот дернулся от обжигающей боли.

– Спокойно, Сэмми.

– Черт! – Глаза Сэма широко раскрылись. – Дин? – Он наклонил голову, и только увидев над собой лицо брата, перевел дух. Его не отпускал кошмар, где его видение стало реальностью.

– Я здесь, малыш, – улыбнулся ему Дин. – Ты помнишь, где мы?

Взглянув на Джорджа, Сэм кивнул.

– Еще не мертвый. – Он закрыл глаза, стиснув зубы от боли, а Дина рассмеялся.

Джордж улыбнулся, прослушав этот диалог, и отложил пропитавшиеся кровью тампоны. Взяв шприц, он умело сделал укол в плечо рядом с ранами.

– Обычно я не работаю с пациентами, которые еще дышат. – Он с усмешкой посмотрел на Дина. – Не волнуйтесь. Когда-то я был чертовски хорошим врачом для живых.

– А почему сменили работу? – спросил Дин, прислушиваясь к дыханию Сэма, которое постепенно выравнивалось под действием местной анестезии. 

– О мертвых тоже должен кто-то заботиться, – пожал плечами Джордж и взял иглу с нитью. – Кажется, вы собирались рассказать мне о том, как это случилось? – приподняв брови, он взглянул на Дина, после чего снова склонился над Сэмом.

– Верно. – Дин крепче сжал плечо Сэма, когда врач сделал первый стежок. – Мы побывали у нее дома и нашли фотографии, на которых был он, ее бывший приятель. Мы узнали его. – Он сделал паузу и посмотрел на Джорджа. – Мы встречались с ним тем утром возле ее дома. Это один из копов, стоявших тогда снаружи.

Джордж вскинул голову и уставился на Дина.

– Вы серьезно? Это сделал полицейский? – он в полном смятении указал на плечо Сэма.

Дин кивнул.

– Насколько можно судить, парень начал испытывать к ней нездоровое влечение после того, как она ушла от него и стала встречаться с Марком Кеннеди. Сегодня ночью он нас обставил. – Он посмотрел на Сэма и содрогнулся, вспоминая тот момент, когда раздался пистолетный выстрел, и брат повалился на него. – Он убил бы нас, если бы не Сэм.

– Вот почему вы не поехали в больницу, – тихо сказал Джордж и покачал головой. Потом снова занялся раной Сэма. – Который? Кто из полицейских?

– Шутите? Хотите сказать, вы нам верите? – недоверчиво спросил Дин.

Джордж посмотрел на него, после чего перевел взгляд на свою работу.

– Вы – федеральные агенты, к тому же довольно трудно отрицать очевидное. – Он мельком улыбнулся Дину. – Так кто это?

– Сержант. Мы так и не узнали его имя, – прорычал Дин. – Хотя это будет нетрудно выяснить. Сэм подстрелил его. Я видел кровавый след, ведущий из дома Мари.

Джордж в шоке содрогнулся. Он заставил себя закончить шов, после чего распрямился и взглянул на Дина.

– Сержант? Вы уверены? – Догадка обрушилась на него, как лавина. – О, Господи.

– Вы что-то знаете о нем, верно? – Дин в упор посмотрел на него. – Пожалуйста, скажите мне.

Джордж сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь взять себя в руки под пристальным взглядом Дина.

– Его жена лежит в больнице. Сегодня на нее напали в спортивном магазине.

– Его… Энн. – Дин отшатнулся, когда все части мозаики встали на свои места. – Ё-маё.

– Да, – кивнул Джордж, все еще оцепеневший. Потом он встряхнулся. – Всему свое время. Сейчас вашему напарнику требуется кровь. Устраивайтесь поудобней.

Дин с трудом сдержал гнев, который велел ему броситься на поиски парня, теперь известного им.

– Он убил свою женщину, когда она бросила его, а потом расправился с собственной женой. – Дин покачал головой. – Не понимаю я людей, приятель. – Он откинулся назад, чтобы врач мог присоединить сложное приспособление из трубок сначала к его руке, а потом к руке брата. Он поморщился, когда игла вошла ему в руку, и почувствовал, как его кровь стала поступать по трубке в руку Сэма.

– Мы вольем ему две единицы. Это должно нормализовать давление. Какое-то время вы будете чувствовать небольшую слабость, но вы достаточно крупный мужчина.

– Берите столько, сколько нужно, док. Слышите? – настойчиво сказал Дин.

Секунду Джордж задумчиво смотрел на него.

– Думаю, двух будет достаточно. Не могу допустить, чтобы еще и вы отключились, – усмехнувшись, он похлопал Дина по плечу. – У меня только один диван. – Он улыбнулся, услышав смех Дина, и склонился над его напарником. – Сэм? Вы меня слышите?

– Да, – тихо ответил Сэм, балансируя между сном и явью.

– Сейчас я введу вам обезболивающее, – Джордж улыбнулся, глядя в затуманенные глаза. – Будет очень кстати, если вы теперь поспите. По сути, я вам это приказываю.

– Спасибо, – повернув голову, Сэм пристроил ее на руке Дина, который все еще сжимал его плечо, и забылся сном.

– Как вы собираетесь все это разруливать? – спросил Джордж. Отложив шприц и обезболивающее, он стянул с рук хирургические перчатки.

– Если честно, я еще толком не знаю, – Дин опустил взгляд на макушку Сэма. Он почти готов был запихнуть его в машину и просто уехать из города, но это было не лучшее решение. Видения мучили бы брата каждый раз, когда сержант кого-то убивал. – У нас есть только наше слово против слова местного полицейского. Федералы мы или нет, ничего хорошего нам не светит. 

Джордж печально кивнул.

– Вы правы, но факт в том, что его жена лежит в больнице, а предмет его страсти – в моем морге. Шеф Джонс не сможет от этого отмахнуться.

В голосе врача звучало отчаянное желание верить, и Дин кивнул ему. Сам он в это не верил, но, очевидно, в данный момент Джорджу это было необходимо.

– Мы разберемся с этим.

У него уже начинала болеть голова. Он хотел поднять руку, чтобы потереть лоб, но только усмехнулся, сообразив, что обе его руки заняты. Левая рука была соединена трубкой с рукой Сэма, а правая использовалась как подушка.

– Если вы не против… – Джордж приподнял брови, кивком указав на Сэма. – Вы двое ведете себя скорее, как… братья, чем как напарники. – Опустив взгляд, он потер воображаемое пятнышко на своей зеленой униформе. Исподлобья взглянув на Дина, он заметил на его лице настороженное удивление. – Также вам следует знать, что я, гм... я пробил по базе вас обоих, после того как Сэм первый раз отключился.

Помрачнев, Дин со злостью посмотрел на врача.

– Если это ваш способ сказать, что вы собираетесь вызвать копов и сдать нас, обещаю, я увезу отсюда Сэма задолго до того, как это случится.

– Притормози, Дин! – Джордж поднял руки, пытаясь его утихомирить. – Я бы никогда такого не сделал. Послушайте, – он со вздохом опустил руки. – В тот момент, когда вы, мальчики, тут появились, два обстоятельства стали для меня совершенно очевидны. Во-первых, вы не такие федеральные агенты, каких я привык видеть, и во-вторых, вы явно стремитесь распутать это преступление. – Он улыбнулся. – Я не коп, Дин. Я не обязан играть по их правилам, строго говоря, и, учитывая, что именно вы спасли сегодня Энн Гэтсби, я склонен полностью доверять вам.

Какое-то время Дин изучающее смотрел на врача, но его лицо выражало одну только искренность. Он улыбнулся.

– Спасибо, док. Для нас это очень важно.

– Итак, кто же вы на самом деле? – тихо спросил Джордж.

Усмехнувшись, Дин покачал головой.

– Вам лучше не знать. Мы действительно спасаем людей. Это что-то вроде семейного бизнеса.

– Ну, думаю, теперь вам придется устроить перерыв, – Джордж кивнул на Сэма. – Его плечу потребуется как минимум несколько дней для восстановления. В идеале – несколько недель.

– Верно, – Дин закатил глаза и тут же пожалел об этом, потому что перед глазами все поплыло. – В данный момент о перерыве не может быть и речи, док. Только не для нас.

– Опустите голову ниже. Вам станет лучше, – Джордж нагнулся и легонько подтолкнул Дина в плечо. – Вам еще надо отдать около единицы. Давайте-ка.

– Ладно, ладно, но только потому, что я устал, – грубовато сказал Дин и ткнулся лбом в подголовник рядом с головой Сэма.

Джордж усмехнулся и снова откинулся на спинку стула, чтобы держать в поле зрения своих подопечных.

– Конечно.

Сэм спал. Дин сидел с закрытыми глазами, положив голову рядом с головой брата и чувствуя, как комната плавно вращается вокруг них. Джордж внимательно следил за обоими, держа руку на пульсе Сэма. И никто не заметил, как свет в коридоре начал мигать.

* * *

_**Примечание переводчика:** _

**[1]** «Я пока не умер» (I am not dead yet) – фраза из комедии «Монти Пайтон и Священный Грааль» ( _Monty_ _Python_ _and_ _the_ _Holy_ _Grail, 1975_ ) британской комик-труппы «Монти Пайтон», пародирующей легенды о короле Артуре.


	7. Chapter 7

Дин вскинул голову, почувствовав прикосновение к своей руке.

– А?

– Спокойно, – улыбнулся Джордж. – Просто отсоединяю трубку. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Как будто я только что дозаправил своего брата. – Дин откинулся назад и поморгал, чтобы избавиться от пелены перед глазами. – Как он? – Его правая рука онемела, придавленная головой Сэма. Он пошевелил пальцами на плече брата, стараясь восстановить кровообращение. 

– Гораздо лучше. – Джордж отложил трубки и забинтовал сгиб руки Дина. – Кровяное давление в пределах нормы, хотя все еще низковато. Температура немного повышена, но это было ожидаемо. Я выпишу вам рецепт на антибиотики, если сумею найти свои бланки. – Он встал и, посмеиваясь, направился к столу. – О, и еще обезболивающие. Они будут нужны ему несколько дней. Куда я подевал эти штуковины?

– Полагаю, вашим обычным пациентам не очень-то нужны рецепты, – ухмыльнулся Дин и освободившейся рукой сдвинул голову Сэма с другой руки. Он подошел к стулу, который освободил врач, и, сев рядом с братом, потряс рукой, чтобы восстановить чувствительность. – Сэмми? – Приложив ладонь к его щеке, Дин ощутил небольшой жар. – Эй. Сэм. Очнись немедленно, чувак.

– С учетом потери крови и действия обезболивающего ему будет непросто прийти в себя, – заметил Джордж, сидя за столом. – А-а! Нашел! – Он помахал небольшим зеленым блокнотом и покачал головой. – Как всегда там, где станешь искать в последнюю очередь.

– Он у меня очнется, – убежденно сказал Дин. – Сэм, – крикнул он прямо в ухо брату и похлопал его по щеке. Спустя несколько секунд Сэм застонал, и его дрожащие веки медленно поднялись. – Наконец-то ты решил присоединиться к вечеринке, – улыбнулся Дин.

– Вечеринка? – нахмурившись, Сэм огляделся. – В морге?

– Ага. Док тебя заштопал и залил в тебя литр совершенства, – Дин со смехом продемонстрировал свою перевязанную руку.

Издав стон, Сэм ухмыльнулся.

– Я уже чувствую… как меня тянет к чизбургерам и провинциальным стриптизершам.

Джордж рассмеялся.

– Что ж, ему определенно лучше.

Опираясь на здоровую руку и морщась от боли, Сэм привстал на диване.

– Дин, мы должны его остановить.

Дин вздохнул, в очередной раз столкнувшись с упертостью брата, который во имя главной цели готов был забыть о собственных ранах. Какую охоту ни возьми, Сэм с отцом были так похожи, что иногда Дину хотелось рвать на себе волосы.

– Чувак, мы с места не двинемся, пока ты не сможешь твердо держаться на ногах.

– Вам понадобится как минимум несколько дней, – сказал Джордж, предпринимая попытку придать солидности протестам Дина. – Я тем временем попытаюсь сделать так, чтобы наш шеф присмотрелся к сержанту Гэтсби. Я сумею шепнуть кому надо о том, что Мари была предметом его страсти.

Встревоженный Сэм перехватил взгляд Дина.

– Дин, – понизив голос, он схватил брата за футболку и притянул к себе. – Они не смогут его арестовать. Ты знаешь это! – прошептал Сэм, метнув взгляд на врача, выписывающего рецепты. – Он располосует любого, кто придет за ним.

– Мы разберемся с этим, – заверил его Дин.

– Но мы… – внезапно Сэм замолчал, глядя через плечо брата. – Дин, как давно мигает эта лампочка?

– А? Какая лампочка? – Обернувшись, Дин нахмурился, когда лампа в коридоре мигнула и погасла. По его спине пробежал холодок, и он поднялся с места. – Док? Идите сюда.

– Что? – уставился на него Джордж. – Что не так?

– Нужно, чтобы вы отошли от двери, – настоятельно посоветовал Дин. Он говорил тихо, но напряженный голос превращал совет в приказ. Он положил руку на рукоять пистолета, заткнутого сзади за ремень. Остальные лампы, замигав, погасли, и коридор погрузился во мрак. – Немедленно.

Доктор Рескал посмотрел на дверной проем, за которым виднелся внезапно потемневший коридор, после чего снова перевел взгляд на Дина.

– Дин? Что происходит?

– Вам лучше не знать, – мрачно сказал Дин.

Держась за руку Дина, Сэм поднялся на ноги, но сразу покачнулся, и спустя секунду обнаружил, что его поддерживает врач. – Спасибо. Как он нас нашел?

– Не знаю. – Сделав несколько шагов к двери, Дин почувствовал на спине руку Сэма.

– Нет, Дин, – Сэм остановил его, вцепившись сзади в футболку. Он с трудом сдержал панику, когда представил, что Дин умрет по-настоящему.

– Мы не будем просто стоять тут и смотреть, как безмозглые идиоты, Сэм, – прорычал Дин, вытаскивая пистолет. – Есть только один способ выйти из этой комнаты, если у тебя нет идей получше. – Он следил за дверью, высматривая малейший признак надвигающейся опасности, и вдруг почувствовал, как Сэм вцепился в него еще отчаяннее. – Сэм? – обернувшись к нему, Дин ахнул.

– Сэм? – Джордж поспешно выхватил марлевый тампон откуда-то из-за спины и прижал его к носу Сэма, из которого внезапно потекла кровь. – Проклятье.

– Нет, нет, нет, – Дин сжал здоровое плечо Сэма. Он почувствовал, как под его рукой каменеют мышцы брата, увидел, как закрываются его глаза. – Только не сейчас, черт возьми! Сэмми?

– А-а… господи! – Сэм пошатнулся, когда уже знакомая боль вонзилась в мозг. Колени подогнулись, и он почувствовал, как его подхватывают чьи-то руки. Голос Дина прямо над ухом умолял его держаться, и он боролся, изо всех сил сопротивляясь видению.

– Ну же, Сэм. Держись. – Дин притянул его к себе левой рукой, в то время как врач поддержал его с другой стороны.

– Давай я займусь им, Дин, – ровным голосом сказал Джордж, ощущая страх, буквально волнами расходившийся от молодого человека.

– Нет, – отказался Дин, разрываясь между дверью и братом. – Сэм. – Он знал, что, если что-то и подействует на Сэма, то только его голос. Он уже не раз видел, как Сэм, шатающийся от контузий, белый от потери крови, настолько ошалевший от боли, что едва мог вспомнить собственное имя, все же возвращался в реальность, повинуясь голосу брата. Каждый раз у Дина щемило сердце от такого безоговорочного доверия, и сейчас он рассчитывал именно на него.

– Сэмми. Сюда идет плохой парень, и ты мне нужен, старик, – Дин слегка встряхнул его. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты был со мной, чувак. Так что открывай глаза. Сэм! – гаркнул Дин прямо ему в ухо, и Сэм со стоном повернул голову в его сторону, приоткрыв полные боли глаза. – Вот так, Сэмми.

Сэм старался мысленно следовать за голосом Дина сквозь калейдоскоп картинок, пытавшихся пробиться в его череп. Его осаждали вспышки света и цвета. В трех предыдущих случаях к этому времени он уже терял сознание. На этот раз он противопоставил видению всю силу воли, отказываясь сдаться боли, грозившей выбить его из реальности. Он был нужен Дину. На брата надвигалась опасность, и он не мог оставить его с ней один на один. Открыть глаза было так же трудно, как взобраться на гору или закатить на холм гигантский валун, но он все-таки сделал это и в награду увидел прямо перед собой зеленые глаза и испуганную улыбку Дина. 

– Дин. – Сэм пошатнулся и упал бы, если бы не руки брата и врача. Он все еще чувствовал, как видение рвется в него. Оно билось где-то на задворках сознания. Он должен был полностью сосредоточиться, чтобы отбить эти атаки. Концентрация в какой-то степени помогла ему сделать это. Еще ни разу он не мог остановить видение, ни разу не ощущал его, как нечто живое. Теперь он понимал, что с его сверхъестественными способностями взаимодействует какая-то внешняя сила, и источником этой силы мог быть только еще один особенный, из-за которого они были здесь – сержант. Вот каким образом он нашел их у коронера. – Мешает.

– Кто? Сэм, ну же. Соберись, – Дин снова перевел взгляд на дверь и напрягся, когда первое щупальце тени заползло из коридора в комнату. – Время на исходе.

– Сержант, – Сэм с трудом собрал разбегавшиеся мысли. – Лезет мне в голову.

– Погоди. Значит, этот урод виноват в том, что тебя совсем достали твои сверхъестественные прибабахи? – уставился на него Дин и зарычал от злости, когда Сэм кивнул. Брат, истекающий кровью, измученный болью, потерявший сознание и почти умирающий – каждый день, три дня подряд… Он убьет этого ублюдка. 

– О чем он говорит? – Джордж охнул от натуги, когда Сэм еще сильнее навалился на его плечи своим внушительным весом. – О чем вы оба говорите?

– Это… – Дин оборвал фразу, заметив, что глаза Джорджа расширились от ужаса, и машинально вскинул пистолет, целясь в дверь.

– Что это за чертовщина? – прошептал Джордж.

– Блин, – Дин крепче обхватил одной рукой брата. Дверной проем заполонили колышущиеся, движущиеся тени, которые на глазах расползались по потолку, полу, стенам. – Давай, сукин сын! – крикнул он, жалея, что не может пальнуть во что-то материальное.

– Вы хотите сказать… вы хотите сказать, что сержант Гэтсби каким-то образом… – Джордж с неприкрытым страхом уставился на дверь. – Он делает это?

– Говорил же, что вам лучше не знать, – мрачно отозвался Дин. 

Тени стали разбухать, выпирая из дверного проема, лампа под потолком замигала.

– Э-э… Дин? Ты знаешь, как это остановить? – тихо спросил Джордж. – Скажи мне, что ты знаешь, как остановить это.

– Я над этим работаю, – Дин перевел взгляд с двери на Джорджа. – Что бы ни случилось, берегите его, – выпалил Дин, кивком указав на Сэма. – Не дайте ему умереть. Слышите?

Сэм следил за разговором, ориентируясь на голос брата – только он помогал ему удержаться в реальности, когда боль многократно усилилась. Сквозь слезы, застилавшие глаза, он увидел, как тьма скользнула в комнату, и вцепился в футболку Дина, когда тот попытался отстраниться.

– Проклятье, Сэм. Я должен что-то сделать. Отпусти. – Дин и Джордж совместными усилиями попытались оторвать Сэма от брата, но безуспешно. – Сэм?

– Я могу… – Сэм задохнулся от новой вспышки боли. На этот раз он явственно ощутил за ней какое-то пагубное присутствие – словно невидимая нить протянулась между ним и кем-то в коридоре. И через эту связь он чувствовал растущую силу и злобный восторг, управляющий ею. – Дин.

Лампа под потолком взорвалась, осыпая людей дождем из осколков, и в кабинет ворвалась тьма. Черная на черном – перед глазами Дина еще стояла эта картинка, отпечатавшаяся на сетчатке перед тем, как погас свет. Он бесцеремонно толкнул брата на Джорджа, подальше от опасности. Дин успел выстрелить всего лишь раз, прежде чем тьма завладела им. Казалось, его схватил осьминог. Какая-то сила потянула его руки и ноги в стороны, что-то обернулось вокруг его груди, и он почувствовал, что висит в воздухе. Не удержавшись, он вскрикнул от боли, когда невидимые бритвы прорезали одежду и вонзились в его тело. То же самое он чувствовал в спортивном магазине, только сейчас было в тысячу раз хуже. Боль поглотила его целиком, и не осталось ничего, кроме этой всепроникающей пытки. 

От резкого толчка Сэм упал на руки врача и повалился вместе с ним на пол, ударившись раненым плечом. Боль пронзила его, угрожая отключить и довершить то, чего не удалось сделать видению.

– Сэм? – ахнул Джордж. Выбравшись из-под придавившего его великана, он положил его голову себе на колени. В темноте ничего нельзя было разглядеть, но он услышал, как Дин вскрикнул от боли, и почувствовал, как тело Сэма содрогнулось в ответ. 

– Нет, – с трудом выдавил Сэм. Не обращая внимания на отчаянные мольбы доктора, он полностью ушел в себя. Он знал, как должен поступить. Очевидно, сержант не считал его угрозой, и Сэм собирался доказать ему, что он ошибается, и доказать так, что мало не покажется. Не вполне сознавая, что делает, он собрал свою волю в кулак, призвал на помощь все свои способности. Сэм чувствовал силу внутри себя, едва контролируемую и ищущую выход. По подбородку снова потекла кровь. Он услышал, как Дин еще раз вскрикнул во тьме. Подчинив себе эту силу, умножив ее своим гневом и желанием защитить брата, Сэм выпустил ее, как снаряд, в мозг ничего не подозревающего сержанта в коридоре.

Сгусток энергии вырвался из него с такой силой, что Сэм пошатнулся, смутно сознавая, что падает на Джорджа. Он чувствовал, как его мысленный заряд скользит вдоль невидимой линии, соединившей его с сержантом Гэтсби, и понял, в какой момент удар достиг цели. Его накрыло обратной волной. Он успел испытать секундное удовлетворение, ощущая, как горит разум сержанта, после чего наконец-то позволил себе отключиться. 

Дин выронил пистолет и услышал, как тот стукнулся о пол. Он корчился от боли, чувствуя, как струйки крови щекочут его тело. Сквозь сдавленные болезненные стоны он услышал, как Джордж выкрикивает имя брата. Дин заметался в хватке теней, стараясь высвободиться, но как можно драться с чем-то, настолько нематериальным?

– Сэм! – завопил он и задохнулся, когда невидимые ремни, до боли сжимавшие его, внезапно сжались еще сильнее. На какой-то ужасный момент они перекрыли ему кислород, но секундой позже исчезли, и он рухнул на пол.

– Господи, – пропыхтел Дин, пытаясь перевернуться и встать на колени. Он моргнул, изумленно оглядывая комнату. Тени исчезли, как будто их и не было. В кабинете еще стоял мрак, но лампы в коридоре уже зажглись, и оттуда проникал свет. – Сэм? – Дин отыскал свой пистолет и, пошатываясь, встал на ноги.

– Он со мной, Дин, – чуть слышно сказал Джордж, сидя на полу и держа на коленях голову Сэма. Младший Винчестер явно был без сознания, вся нижняя половина его лица была залита кровью. – Все путем. 

Выбрав момент, Дин посмотрел на Сэма и кивнул при виде размеренных движений его грудной клетки. Метнувшись к двери, он припал к стене. Держа оружие наготове, Дин вышел из комнаты и мгновенно прицелился в сержанта Гэтсби, который стоял на коленях посреди коридора, сжимая обеими руками голову.

– Эй, придурок, – Дин осторожно приблизился еще на шаг и остановился.

Сержант Гэтсби медленно поднял голову и взглянул на Дина. Нижняя половина его лица и грудь были покрыты кровью, как и у Сэма.

– Оказался… сильнее… чем я думал. – Покачнувшись, он осел на пол, чувствуя, что умирает.

Дин улыбнулся, он все понял. Сэм сделал что-то, как-то, и побил ублюдка его же оружием. И все же он ни на секунду не отводил пистолет, целясь прямо в голову мужчины.

– Сам сдашься или мне придется стрелять в тебя? – Он улыбнулся еще шире. – Очень надеюсь, что ты выберешь второе.

Сержант Гэтсби оскалился. Красные от крови зубы придавали ему жуткий вид. Он потянулся дрожащей рукой к кобуре у себя на боку.

– Я буду стрелять на поражение, – предупредил Дин. – Ты слишком часто причинял боль моему брату. Мое терпение иссякло, придурок.

– Это не для тебя, – покачал головой сержант, медленно доставая пистолет. Он поднял его дулом вверх и приставил к шее под подбородком.

– Какого черта? – Дин недоуменно нахмурился.

– Он придет за ним, – тихо сказал Гэтсби, и его маниакальный взгляд встретился с взглядом Дина. – Он умрет. – Он засмеялся. – Ты не сможешь спасти его.

– Что ты несешь? – зло спросил Дин и, охваченный гневом, сделал еще один шаг вперед. Он прекрасно понял, о ком говорил сержант. – Что этот желтоглазый урод собирается сделать с моим братом? Отвечай!

Покачав головой, Гэтсби снова оскалился.

– Спойлеров… не будет.

Дин слишком поздно заметил решимость, мелькнувшую в глазах сержанта. Он бросился вперед, и в этот момент мужчина спустил курок. Дину оставалось только смотреть, как пуля разносит затылок Гэтсби, заляпывая кровью пол и стену позади него.

– Сукин сын! – крикнул он, разглядывая то, что осталось от сержанта. – Что за хрень ты имел в виду? – Он опустил пистолет и провел рукой по лицу.

– Дин? Кажется, он приходит в себя. 

Услышав голос Джорджа, Дин поднял голову и сделал глубокий вдох, пересиливая душивший его гнев и беспомощность.

– Ублюдок, – он повернулся спиной к телу и пошел обратно в кабинет. – Он мертв. Сам вышиб себе чертовы мозги, – сказал Дин врачу, опускаясь на колени рядом с ним и братом.

– Господи, Дин. Ты в порядке? – всплеснул руками Джордж.

Дин оглядел себя и вздохнул. Он был весь в крови. Его футболка и джинсы были изрезаны.

– Да. Да, я в порядке. – Все его тело звенело от боли, но на это не было времени. Он придвинул к себе застонавшего Сэма. – Сэмми? – Дин приложил ладонь к его щеке и в который раз дал себе слово спасти его. Ничего плохого не случится с его братом, пока он рядом.

– Вот, – Джордж принес чистые марлевые тампоны и вытер кровь с лица Сэма. – Осторожнее с его плечом.

– Я держу его, – Дин убрал со лба Сэма его нелепо длинную челку и улыбнулся. – Сэм? Ты вернулся?

– Я’десь – прохрипел Сэм. Он хотел снова забыться, но ему нужно было увидеть своего брата и убедиться, что ему не почудился его голос. – Дин? – открыв глаза, он ахнул при виде всей этой крови и мгновенно схватил его за плечо.

– Стоп, стоп! Я в норме. Спокойно, Сэмми, – рассмеявшись, Дин удержал его на месте. – Просто выглядит неважно, клянусь. Ты в порядке?

– Да. – Сэм попытался сесть самостоятельно, но перед глазами все поплыло, и он со стоном повалился обратно на руки Дина.

– Я должен осмотреть тебя, Дин, – Джордж мрачно взглянул на него, как следует рассмотрев раны на его руках. – Но вам обоим нужно убираться отсюда. На этот выстрел может кто-то прибежать, даже в такой час. Вас не должно быть здесь, когда появятся гости. Давайте-ка, – он осторожно помог Сэму сесть, после чего они с Дином подняли его на ноги, поддерживая с двух сторон. – Где вы остановились? Я зайду проведать вас после… – Он оглядел свой кабинет, а потом выглянул в коридор, – …после того, как все утрясется. 

Дин удивленно взглянул на него.

– Вы не хотите задать сто вопросов о случившемся?

– Один кризис за раз, – пожал плечами Джордж. – Первое правило врача, между прочим. Истерику можно устроить позже.

Дин улыбнулся.

– Похоже на план. – Притянув к себе Сэма, он закинул его руку себе на плечи, после чего сообщил Джорджу, где они остановились.

– Только… постарайтесь не влипать в неприятности до моего прихода, ладно? – с натянутой улыбкой сказал Джордж, и Дин рассмеялся.

– Сделаем все возможное. Идем, Сэм, – Дин медленно повел брата к выходу. Сэм уронил голову ему на плечо, уткнувшись лбом в его шею. – Сэм?

– Я в порядке, – по привычке отозвался Сэм, заставляя себя идти в ногу с Дином.

– Вот это по-нашему, – с облегчением кивнул Дин. Задержавшись в дверях, он оглянулся. – Спасибо, док.

Джордж махнул рукой.

– Идите уже, – улыбнулся он. – Увидимся через час. – Врач проводил их до двери и в первый раз взглянул на кровавое месиво в коридоре. Он вздохнул. – Может, через два. Бог ты мой. 

– У вас же не будет из-за этого неприятностей, да? – Сэм приподнял голову ровно настолько, чтобы взглянуть на Джорджа, и обеспокоенно сморщил лоб.

– Сэм, со мной все будет отлично, – Джордж с улыбкой похлопал его по руке. – А теперь идите. Поторопитесь.

– Увидимся, Джордж. – Волоча на себе Сэма, Дин обошел стороной то, что осталось от мозгов сержанта Гэтсби, и продолжил свой путь к лестнице и к безопасности.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

– Дин, может, ты все-таки ляжешь? – устало спросил Сэм со своей кровати. Ему даже смотреть было больно, как Дин, с трудом держась прямо, расхаживает по номеру. Он ничего не говорил, но Сэм знал – какова бы ни была причина, она пугала старшего брата. Как только они приехали в мотель, Дин водворил его в постель, а сам насыпал свежие соляные дорожки, нарисовал над дверью и окном защитные символы, а потом минут десять провел на полу перед дверью, на все вопросы Сэма отвечая только одно: не волнуйся. – Дин?

– Заткнись, Сэм, – обернувшись, Дин мрачно посмотрел на него. – Тебе полагается спать.

Сэм закатил глаза.

– Дохлый номер, пока ты слоняешься по комнате.

– Я не слоняюсь, – буркнул Дин, но соизволил сесть на свою кровать. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Сэм хмыкнул.

– Так же, как ты выглядишь. Может, позволишь помочь тебе с этим? – сказал он, указывая на Дина. Брат, раздетый до пояса, не удосужился даже как следует смыть с себя кровь. Он был весь изрезан. Порезы были не слишком серьезными, но их было очень много, и некоторые из них оказались настолько глубокими, что до сих пор кровоточили.

– Док скоро придет, – Дин толкнул Сэма обратно, когда тот попытался встать. – Ты хоть представляешь, сколько крови ты сегодня потерял? Даже не рыпайся, иначе дело кончится тем, что в тебя снова вольют мою кровь, а, на мой взгляд, есть предел тому количеству совершенства, которое ты можешь потребить за один день.

Засмеявшись, Сэм снова лег.

– Отлично. – Хотя сержант уже не мог морочить ему голову своими видениями, последствия ощущались до сих пор. Голова раскалывалась, в плече пульсировала жгучая боль, и он с благодарностью принял обезболивающее, которое Дин сунул ему в руку. Хотя еще хуже боли была слабость, от которой конечности, казалось, налились свинцом. Он знал, что чувствует себя таким разбитым от потери крови. Сэм хотел спать, отчаянно хотел, но он не мог себе это позволить до тех пор, пока у него не будет уверенности, что о Дине позаботились. Он усмехнулся, когда Дин со стоном откинулся на подушку. Если Джордж не появится в ближайшее время, он, черт возьми, сам с этим разберется – нравится это старшему брату или нет.

*********

Стоя в дверях кабинета, Джордж следил за тем, как тело сержанта Гэтсби поднимают на каталку и везут по коридору в прозекторскую.

– Проклятье, Джордж, – шеф Джонс провел рукой по лысой голове и посмотрел на коронера с высоты своего роста. – Это просто черт знает что. Вы уверены?

– Хотел бы я ошибаться, – грустно сказал Джордж. – Он пришел сюда, бормоча что-то о своей жене и о том, что убил свою любовь… – Врач указал на кровавые пятна. – Потом сказал, что не может с этим жить, и вышиб себе мозги.

– Я всегда знал, что серж малость… того, но Бог ты мой, – начальник местной полиции горестно посмотрел на жуткую картину в коридоре. – Никогда бы не подумал, что он способен на такое. – Он хлопнул врача по плечу. – По крайней мере, он не прихватил тебя с собой. С тобой все будет хорошо?

Джордж кивнул.

– Да. Только закончу с сержантом, и пойду ночевать домой. Мне нужно выпить. 

– Хорошая идея, – улыбнулся шеф Джонс. – Мы пока не будем тебя дергать, криминалистов пришлем сюда позже.

– Спасибо, шеф, – Джордж пожал ему руку и улыбнулся, глядя, как глава полицейского управления в сопровождении своих людей шагает по коридору. Покачав головой, он двинулся в противоположном направлении, где была прозекторская. Там он достал из шкафа небольшой пакет и положил его на стол рядом с трупом. – Ну, и наломал же ты дров, сержант, – сказал Джордж, качая головой. Открыв пакет, он вытащил из него серебряную чашу и короткий широкий нож. – Надо позвонить. – На мгновение глаза врача стали абсолютно черными. Он чиркнул ритуальным ножом по холодному горлу Гэтсби и подставил чашу, собирая в нее еще теплую кровь. Наполнив чашу наполовину, он обмакнул палец в густую жидкость и стал вращать ее, бормоча древнее заклинание. 

Джордж с улыбкой поднес чашу к лицу.

– Господин, я защитил ваши инвестиции. Сэм Винчестер жив. – Он ухмыльнулся. – Хотя, в данный момент, вероятно, не слишком здоров. – Замолчав, он наклонил голову, прислушиваясь к шепоту, исходившему от медленно вращавшейся крови. – Да, его брат жив, но я по-прежнему уверен, что ваша власть над младшим укрепится, если убрать влияние старшего. – Джордж передернулся, когда шепот стал энергичнее, и закатил глаза. – Да, господин. Конечно. Я прослежу.

Отставив чашу, он вздохнул.

– Упрямец.

Джордж вернулся в свой кабинет. Он быстро собрал медицинские принадлежности и сложил их в черный врачебный саквояж. Наконец, он взял саквояж и по пути к двери остановился перед небольшим зеркалом на стене. Поправив галстук, он улыбнулся.

– Еще одно представление, мой дорогой доктор. Надо удостовериться, что Винчестеры будут пребывать в добром здравии до поры до времени. Уверен, вы не возражаете. – Взглянув на свое отражение, он засмеялся, услышав крики, доносившиеся из подсознания телесной оболочки, после чего повернулся и вышел из комнаты.

*********

Когда раздался стук в дверь, Дин мгновенно проснулся и застонал, ощущая каждый порез на своем теле.

– Блин. – Он сел и, взглянув на Сэма, увидел, что тот хлопает глазами.

– Дверь, – сонно сказал Сэм и приподнялся на локте, пока Дин со стонами вставал с кровати.

– Наконец-то. Лежи, – погрозив брату пальцем, Дин направился к двери. Он взял со стола пистолет и, держа его дулом вниз, немного приоткрыл дверь, а затем с улыбкой распахнул ее. – Привет, док.

– Ох! – Джордж, который уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, обернулся к Дину и от неожиданности выронил в дверях саквояж. Схватившись за сердце, он смущенно улыбнулся. – Я решил, что вы спите.

Дин рассмеялся.

– Простите. – Наклонившись, он поднял саквояж и вручил его доктору.

– Как Сэм? – спросил Джордж и вошел в комнату, перешагнув через соляную линию, прерванную упавшим саквояжем. 

– Со мной порядок, Джордж, – улыбнулся Сэм. Он в шоке вытаращил глаза, когда врач встал как вкопанный, словно наткнулся на невидимую стену.

Услышав возглас брата, Дин крутанулся на месте, и у него отвисла челюсть.

– Сукин сын.

– Дин? – Сэм быстро сел в постели. – Какого черта?

Приблизившись к Джорджу, который теперь злобно смотрел на него, Дин нагнулся и откинул угол дырявого ковра, открывая нарисованный на полу символ.

– Дьявольская ловушка. Вот ублюдок. – Он выпрямился и с ненавистью посмотрел на демона.

– Ты умней, чем принято считать, Дин, – прорычал Джордж, а затем улыбнулся, и его глаза залила чернота. Он бросил свой саквояж на пол и поднял руки. – Поздравляю. Вы самостоятельно изловили демона.

– Сколько? – Дин подошел к самому краю ловушки. – Сколько ты уже обитаешь в его теле?

– В чем дело, Дин? Волнуешься, потому что демон хватал своими грязными лапами твоего младшего брата? – Джордж с ухмылкой взглянул на Сэма. – Если бы я хотел, чтобы он был мертв, я мог бы убить его уже раз десять. – Он снова посмотрел на Дина. – И тебя тоже.

– Тогда чего ты хочешь? – Встав с кровати, Сэм покачнулся, но удержался на ногах. Он подошел к своей сумке и порылся в ней. – Зачем ты вселился в доктора? – Отыскав нужную вещь, он повернулся и открыл книгу на странице с соответствующим ритуалом изгнания.

– А вот это секрет, – цокнул языком Джордж и снова перевел угрожающий взгляд на Дина. – И что теперь, Дин? – засмеялся он. – Ты же не собираешься просто отправить меня обратно в Ад, верно? Это было бы слишком прозаично.

– О, Сэм достал книгу просто на всякий случай, – тихо сказал Дин. Он подошел к столу и взял свой нож. – Сначала мы выясним, что тебе известно.

– Знаешь, ваш приятель доктор все еще здесь, – Джордж поднял брови и постучал себя по груди. – Бедняга вопит с той минуты, как я влез в него. Убьете меня – убьете его.

– Мы не собираемся тебя убивать, – мрачно пообещал Дин. – Сэм, давай сюда святую воду.

Улыбка Джорджа превратилась в злобную гримасу.

– Как долго, по-твоему, ты сможешь держать меня здесь, прежде чем я сбегу? – Распрямившись, он стряхнул с плеча воображаемую пылинку. – Или прежде чем прибудет подмога, – весело добавил он.

Дин прикинул шансы. Взглянув на Сэма, он прочел на его лице подтверждение своим мыслям – в каком-то паршивом мотеле они не смогут отбиться от целой толпы демонов. Он хотел… ему нужно было знать, что задумали демоны, но не ценой собственной жизни. – Валяй, – тихо сказал он, отступая от круга.

– Что? Что вы делаете? – спросил Джордж, толкнувшись в невидимую преграду, удерживающую его в ловушке.

Понимающе улыбнувшись, Сэм кивнул и склонился над книгой.

– Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus.

Джордж вытаращил глаза.

– Вот, значит, как? Ты не собираешься подержать меня здесь? Задать мне вопросы? – он злобно зыркнул на Дина. – Как? Не будет импровизированной ванны со святой водой? Ты разочаровал меня, Винчестер.

– Пошел на хрен, – прорычал Дин, пока Сэм читал заклинание. – О, и передай от меня привет своему боссу, – обернувшись, он снова посмотрел в угольно-черные глаза. – Скажи ему, что в один прекрасный день я с удовольствием его прикончу.

Лицо Джорджа исказилось от боли. Он попятился от края ловушки, а потом оскалился, глядя, на Дина.

– Простите. Меня ждут дела, – он схватил черный саквояж, все еще лежавший у его ног, и поспешно достал оттуда стеклянный флакон. – До скорого, мальчики.

– Блин! – Дин метнулся к демону, намереваясь как-то остановить его, но было уже поздно.

Джордж открыл флакон и плеснул содержимое на ковер в том месте, где были нарисованы линии, образующие Дьявольскую ловушку. На глазах Дина жидкость впиталась в пол, стерев часть окружности. Джордж запрокинул голову и широко открыл рот. Столб черного дыма вырвался наружу, вихрем пронесся к открытой двери за его спиной и исчез в ночи.

Дин бросился к двери, а Сэм метнулся к дьявольской ловушке и подхватил врача, когда тот стал заваливаться вперед.

– Вот сукин сын! – завопил Дин, захлопывая дверь.

– Дин, он еще жив. – Осторожно распрямив Джорджа, Сэм усадил его на полу, прислонив спиной кровати, и тут же схватился за раненое плечо, занывшее с удвоенной силой. Какое-то время он следил за тем, как Джордж, широко открыв глаза, хватает ртом воздух. – Доктор Рескал?

Дин присел рядом с ними, вглядываясь в мужчину.

– Док, вы с нами?

Наконец, Джордж поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Дином.

– О, Господи, – он поочередно посмотрел на двух парней и медленно покачал головой. – Я… Я не…

– Все в порядке, – Сэм с улыбкой коснулся его руки. – Он исчез. Вы свободны.

– Джордж. – Дин подождал, пока взгляд врача снова встретится с его взглядом. – Вы знаете, сколько это продолжалось?

– Мм… день. Кажется. – Джордж посмотрел на Сэма. – После того, как у тебя потекла кровь из носа, и ты потерял сознание. – Это случилось, когда вы в первый раз приходили ко мне, после вашего ухода. Я был… Я шел обратно, чтобы закончить вскрытие Мари, и… – Зажмурившись, он закрыл лицо руками. – Я пытался убежать… а этот черный дым летел за мной… Боже! – Он опустил руки и уставился на Винчестеров. – Демоны реальны.

Дин кивнул.

– Да. – Он подхватил мужчину под руку. – Давайте-ка поставим вас на ноги. Вы ранены?

– Н-нет. Нет, не думаю. – с помощью Дина Джордж с трудом встал. – Я мог… я видел и слышал… все. – Он снова закрыл глаза. – Он хотел, чтобы я мог.

Распрямившись, Сэм со стоном покачнулся, когда рана в плече дала о себе знать.

– Проклятье, – чуть слышно прошептал он.

Дин схватил его за руку.

– Так. Марш в постель.

– Пулевое ранение. Я помню, – Джордж потянулся дрожащей рукой к плечу Сэма и осторожно коснулся повязки со свежими пятнами крови, словно проверяя ее реальность. Потом он встряхнулся и посмотрел на Дина, покрытого многочисленными порезами. Он кивнул своим мыслям. – Я все-таки врач, а… а вам, мальчики, нужна помощь. Сядь. Пожалуйста. А ты ляг, – он ткнул пальцем в Сэма и пошел за своим саквояжем, лежавшим там, где оставил его демон. Он взял пустой теперь флакон и посмотрел на этикетку. – Перекись водорода. – Он провел пальцем по разрыву в Дьявольской ловушке. – Это водостойкий маркер?

– Да, – Дин осторожно уложил Сэма на кровать и снова посмотрел на врача.

– Перекись окисляет неорганические ионы красителя и эффективно его удаляет. – Джордж распрямился и, обойдя вокруг кроватей, остановился рядом с Сэмом. – Не представляю, зачем он добавил это в аптечку.

– Для страховки. – Заметив, что Сэм задыхается от боли, Дин обнял его рукой за шею. – Тихо, малыш.

Сэм кивнул, чувствуя, как его прошибает пот.

– Демоны не… не глупы. – Он открыл глаза, когда врач придвинул стул и сел рядом с ним. – Вероятно, прихватил на всякий случай.

Джордж покачал головой, доставая из саквояжа медицинские принадлежности.

– Вы… вы говорите об этих вещах так, словно это… нормально.

– Для нас нормально, – тонко улыбнувшись, Дин подвинулся, чтобы врач мог дотянуться до плеча Сэма. Он с трудом сдержал приступ паранойи, велевшей ему держать врача подальше от Сэма. Демон ушел. Однако с этого момента Дин решил носить с собой фляжку святой воды и плескать на всех, кто станет к ним приближаться. Он ухмыльнулся, представив себе реакцию Сэма.

– Тут все в порядке, Сэм, – кивнул Джордж, приподнимая повязку и рассматривая входное отверстие от пули. – Швы не разорваны, просто немного крови просочилось. Надо проверить рану на спине. Ты можешь сесть?

– Да, – Сэм вытянул здоровую руку, и Дин, крепко взявшись за нее, усадил брата на кровати. Джордж зашел ему за спину, и Сэм устало уронил голову на грудь. Он вздрогнул, когда пластырь оторвался от кожи вокруг раны, и улыбнулся, почувствовав, что рука Дина снова пробралась к нему на шею. – Все нормально.

– Я знаю, – заверил его Дин, но руку не убрал.

– Проклятье. Здесь один стежок разорван, – Джордж похлопал Сэма по здоровому плечу. – Никуда не уходи. Это займет не больше минуты.

– Плохо дело? – подавшись вперед, Дин взглянул на плечо Сэма и нахмурился при виде струйки крови, текущей из раны.

– Дин, это ерунда. Правда, – с улыбкой заверил его Джордж. Он прикусил губу и вздохнул. – Он, э-э… тот демон – он не взял никаких анестетиков. Прости, Сэм. Будет больно.

– Ублюдок, – прорычал Дин, надеясь, что ему представится возможность убить черноглазую тварь.

– Все в порядке, Джордж, – кивнул Сэм и наклонился чуть ниже, чтобы ткнуться головой в грудь Дина – внезапно он совершенно перестал стесняться такой близости.

– Ладно, поехали, – Джордж, раздосадованный, что приходится причинять человеку дополнительную боль, заставил себя твердо держать руку.

Сэм старался не дергаться, пока разорванную нить извлекали из его тела, пока игла протыкала кожу, и на плече появлялся новый шов. Мысленно отстранившись от боли, он сосредоточился на руке Дина на своей шее, черпая в этом прикосновении утешение и поддержку.

– Сэм? – закрыв рану новой повязкой, Джордж распрямился и снова сел на стул. Он взял своего пациента за здоровое плечо и легонько потряс. Сэм так и сидел, уткнувшись головой в грудь брата. – Надо положить его на кровать.

– Да. Сэмми? – Дин приподнял голову Сэма и усмехнулся, увидев, что тот в полузабытьи. – С ним всегда так при потере крови.

Джордж проследил, как Дин со знанием дела укладывает раненого брата, стараясь не задеть его плечо, и нахмурился.

– И часто вы, мальчики, попадаете в подобные… ситуации? С ранами и… и демонами?

– Док, я обещаю, – устроив Сэма, Дин распрямился и встретился взглядом с врачом. – Если завтра вы все еще захотите узнать ответ, позвоните мне. – Он улыбнулся. – Хотя не думаю, что вы захотите.

Джордж медленно кивнул и потер руки о штаны. Он с трудом проглотил комок, внезапно вставший в горле, и взял себя в руки.

– По одному кризису за раз. Твоя очередь.

– Не-а, я в норме, док. Думаю, вы можете отправляться домой, – улыбнулся Дин и едва не подскочил, когда чьи-то пальцы вцепились ему в руку.

– Дин, – приоткрыв глаза, Сэм смотрел на него. – Просто… заткнись.

Несмотря на все случившееся, Джордж рассмеялся. Он провел руками по лицу и улыбнулся.

– Тебе следует его послушать.

Закатив глаза, Дин отцепил от себя Сэма и пересел на свою кровать, где доктор мог его осмотреть.

– Даже не больно.

– Это действие адреналина, – с ухмылкой сообщил ему Джордж. – Ты по-другому запоешь, когда оно закончится.

Дин стоически терпел, пока врач промывал раны на груди и закрывал некоторые из них повязками. К тому времени, как Джордж перешел к его спине и рукам, он уже морщился, а когда дело дошло до ног, едва держался и был весь в поту от боли. Он замешкался, прежде чем раздеться до трусов, но один удивленный смешок, который одновременно издали Джордж и Сэм, заставил его отчаянно покраснеть, выругаться и сдаться.

– И когда ты, наконец, заснешь, Сэм? – Дин зыркнул на брата, заметив, что тот снова следит за ним из-под полуприкрытых век.

– Вам обоим нужен будет отдых в течение нескольких дней, – Джордж закрепил последний стежок на бедре Дина и заклеил его повязкой. Он откинулся назад и с усмешкой взглянул на молодого человека, перевязанного с ног до головы.

– Нельзя, – покачал головой Дин. – Пока нельзя. Как только вы закончите, нам нужно будет убираться отсюда. – Он знал, что именно из-за этого Сэм не позволяет себе отключиться. – Теперь демоны знают, где мы. Надо пошевеливаться, пока они сюда не нагрянули.

Джордж кивнул и стал складывать свои принадлежности в саквояж. Достав пузырек, он протянул его Дину.

– По две штуки каждые шесть часов, от боли, для вас обоих. – Он улыбнулся, когда Дин сразу передал таблетки брату. – Могу я еще чем-то вам… помочь? – Он шумно выдохнул и встал. – У меня такое ощущение, что я должен сделать больше. Вы спасли меня. – Он пригладил волосы и уронил руки, глядя на двух израненных, измученных молодых людей. – Насколько я понимаю, вы спасли весь этот чертов город, и никто даже не знает об этом. Как-то неправильно просто взять и уйти.

Дин с улыбкой поднялся на ноги.

– Я ценю это, док. Мы оба ценим. Поверьте. – Взглянув на Сэма, он увидел его слабый кивок, и улыбнулся. – Будет безопаснее, если сейчас вы просто уйдете. Если будете рядом с нами, это… может плохо кончиться. – Он подошел к своей сумке, достал фланелевую рубашку и, кривясь от боли, осторожно натянул ее поверх многочисленных повязок. – Сэм, ты побудешь тут минутку один?

– Ага.

– Пошли, док, – Дин снова улыбнулся и направился к двери.

Джордж взял свой саквояж и повернулся к Сэму.

– Осторожней с плечом какое-то время, Сэм. Пожалуйста.

– Обязательно, – бледно улыбнулся Сэм. – Спасибо вам за все.

Джордж изумленно покачал головой.

– Нет. Спасибо вам. – Похлопав молодого человека по плечу, он вышел вслед за Дином на улицу и подошел к задней части черной обтекаемой Импалы, стоявшей перед номером.

– Не могу обещать, что они снова к вам не заявятся, – сказал Дин, открывая багажник. – Но я могу дать вам пару советов, как защититься. – Он взял мешок, лежавший в глубине, вытащил из него жестянку с солью и показал ее врачу. – Соль. Насыпьте дорожку перед дверями и окнами, и ни одно сверхъестественное существо не проникнет в ваш дом. – Потом он продемонстрировал небольшую склянку. – Святая вода. Плесните ее на кого-то, примешайте к питью. На демонов она действует, как кислота. – Джордж как-то рассеянно кивал, пытаясь переварить услышанное. – Вот, – Дин протянул ему четки. – «Отче наш» знаете? – Он улыбнулся, когда Джордж кивнул. – Молодцом. Прочитайте молитву, бросьте четки в любую емкость с водой, и у вас будет неиссякаемый источник антидемонской микстуры.

– Я… спасибо. – Джордж взял саквояж, протянутый ему Дином. У него перехватило дыхание от ужаса, когда он начал осознавать, до какой степени изменился его мир всего за один день.

Дин хлопнул его по плечу, закрывая багажник.

– Я понимаю, это пугает. Хотел бы я дать вам нечто более эффективное для защиты, но… – он пожал плечами.

– Приходится довольствоваться тем, что есть. – Джордж сделал глубокий вдох и кивнул. – Я понимаю. Спасибо, – он крепко пожал руку Дину. – Вам надо уезжать.

– Мы уедем, – заверил его Дин. – Там есть еще карточка с номером моего телефона. Если вам покажется, что они вернулись за вами, звоните.

– Позвоню. – Джордж направился к своей машине и сел за руль. Он едва помнил, как приехал сюда под контролем демона.

Дин с грустной улыбкой проследил, как он отъезжает, и вернулся в номер.

– Что ты тут творишь, блин, – завопил он, увидев, что Сэм встал и расхаживает по комнате. Сэм вздрогнул от неожиданности и покачнулся на подкашивающихся ногах. – Проклятье. – Подскочив к брату, Дин схватил его за руку и подождал, пока он восстановит равновесие.

– Собираю вещи, – тяжело дыша, выдавил Сэм. – Надо сваливать отсюда, быстро.

– Я все сам могу сделать, придурок, – проворчал Дин.

– Ну да, ты же не ранен, – закатил глаза Сэм и хлопнул Дина по груди, отчего тот согнулся пополам, зашипев от боли. Сэм издал смешок. – Как насчет… позволить мне помочь?

– Ты заноза в моей заднице, Сэмми, – простонал Дин и осторожно потер грудь, ощущая под рубашкой все повязки. – Отлично. Тогда пошевеливайся и больше меня не бей.

Фыркнув от смеха, Сэм продолжил запихивать книги и шмотки одной рукой в сумку. Как и его брат, он надел только фланелевую рубашку, которую пришлось натягивать на левое плечо, стиснув зубы. Прервавшись, он на минуту тяжело рухнул на стул. Обхватив плечо здоровой рукой, он следил, как Дин безуспешно пытается собрать свою сумку, не слишком напрягая спину, но, в конце концов, с болезненным стоном сгибается пополам.

Сэм тихо рассмеялся.

– Чувак, мы с тобой настоящие развалины.

Обернувшись, Дин хмыкнул.

– Говори за себя. Я все равно выгляжу классно. – Он напустил на себя бодрый вид и, стараясь не замечать боль, взял свою сумку. Проходя мимо стола, он прихватил заодно сумку Сэма и, подойдя к машине, бросил обе сумки в багажник. Он обернулся, ожидая увидеть своего упертого братца в дверях, и нахмурился, когда его там не оказалось. Паника не отпускала его до тех пор, пока он не добежал до двери и не увидел, что Сэм даже не думал вставать со стула. Дин улыбнулся, с облегчением переводя дух. Брат сидел, уткнувшись лбом в стол и схватившись за больную руку.

– Уже иду, – сказал Сэм, когда в поле зрения появились ноги Дина. – Еще минуточку.

– Пошли, Йети, – Дин закинул его руку себе на плечи и обхватил за талию. – Док выдал нам классное средство. Доберись до машины, а там сможешь принять дозу и поспать.

Сэм захихикал, но скоро его смех сменился болезненным стоном. Потом он кивнул.

– Ничего не имею против.

Дин ухмыльнулся, подходя к машине.

– Теперь я вижу, что дело плохо. Ты готов без возражений принять таблетки? – засмеялся он, осторожно опуская Сэма на пассажирское сидение.

– Заткнись, сволочь. – Когда Дин захлопнул дверь, Сэм немного повернулся на правый бок и прислонился головой к окну, чувствуя, как левое плечо пульсирует от боли.

– Стервец, – фыркнул Дин и, обогнув машину, сел за руль. Он достал из кармана Сэма пузырек с таблетками, вытряс на ладонь две штуки и протянул их брату. – Держи, – Сэм неловко взял их здоровой рукой и проглотил, не запивая, слишком измученный, чтобы искать бутылку воды.

– Спасибо, – тихо сказал Сэм и закрыл глаза. Перед его мысленным взором мелькнули мертвые глаза брата, и он содрогнулся от страха, который был еще свеж в его памяти, и рана в плече заныла еще сильнее, словно напоминая о том, что он чуть было не потерял его навсегда.

– Эй. – Сидевший за рулем Дин нахмурился, заметив, что Сэм дрожит. Стараясь не стонать от боли, он закинул руку за спинку и, пошарив на заднем сидении, достал оттуда свою кожаную куртку.

Сэм открыл глаза, когда на его грудь легло что-то тяжелое, и, посмотрев вниз, увидел куртку брата. Он улыбнулся.

– Спасибо, Дин. – Он сполз пониже и потянул носом, вдыхая знакомый запах оружейного масла и кожи, изгоняющий страх и понемногу погружающий в сон.

Улыбнувшись, Дин снова перевел взгляд на дорогу. Никакие демоны не встанут между ним и его братом. Он не позволит. Он спасет Сэма или умрет.

* * *


End file.
